Where am I?
by DomsTicGrader
Summary: Annabeth looks around and notices the sleeping boy next to her, his black mop of hair covering his face. She looks down at herself and thinks 'What the hell happened' Story will be rated M for language, sexual references, and some sexual activities in later chapters. (AU)
1. Where am I?

**A/N - Hey ladies and gentlemen, this is my first fic ever! Ah I'm so nervous. Please read and review!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

It's a warm summer morning in Cabin 3 as Annabeth wakes up from a good night sleep. She opens her eyes and sits up, looking around the sea themed cabin with its smell of salt water in the air. Annabeth blinks away the sleep from her eyes as she looks confusingly around at her surroundings.

' _What happened?'_ she thought, holding her head as she tries to remember anything

' _I remember going to bed feeling exhausted,'_ she feels a chill run through her as she gets out of the bed and looks down at herself.

' _Wh-what?!'_

She's wearing a blue lace bra with matching blue panties and looks around to find clothes on the floor by the bed.

' _I don't remember going to bed in, these! Just what happened for me to change into these and sleep in a bed that isn't mine?'_

"What the hell is going on?!"

Annabeth gasps, putting a hand to her throat "what's wrong with my voice, it sounds different than what I usually sound like. Hmm" she hears a groan come from the bed behind her, just as she is about to put on some clothes. She slowly turns around to look at a floppy mess of black hair belonging to a guy.

' _Wh-what's a guy doing in there?!'_ She slowly looks down at her appearance, then looks at the guy sleeping next to her.

' _Oh, God! Did we fucking sleep together?!'_ She blushes deeply, shaking her head, holding her arms across herself, taking a deep breath.

' _Calm down. Of course, not, there's no way we had SEX. Right?'_ She has another look around again and realizes she isn't in her room

"Wait, where, am I?"

She looks down at the clothes on the floor and picks them up; an orange shirt with black words 'Camp Half-Blood' on them, a pair of skinny jeans, and dark black socks.

' _What the hell are these clothes? I don't remember buying these anywhere at a mall, and what's Half-Blood mean?'_

Annabeth sighs and puts on the clothes saying that it would be best to wear them than to wear just the bra and panties she woke up in. She looks over at the guy with the messy black hair on the bed.

' _Who is this guy, and why did I wake up next to him?'_

She groans as she probably should wake him up, seeing as the sun is already shining through a window, so she suspects it might be the middle of the morning already. Plus, he might help her figure out what happened.

She groans at his sleeping form and goes on the bed and pokes him in the cheek

"Hey…hey wake up."

The boy groans slightly as he slowly rises and rubs his eyes, and she looks down blushing, as he appears to be shirtless at the moment.

"Hey Wise Girl, morning. Did you have a good sleep?" he asks as he blinks a few times and focuses on her and she finally sees his majestic, sea green eyes.

"Oh, y-yes I did" Annabeth blushes and looks away, avoiding his gaze.

"Then I guess a thank you is in order."

"Huh?" She asks looking back at him confused "For what?"

"For that great time, you had me give you." He replies, smiling as he winks at her, causing her to blush more.

"What?!"

' _S-so w-we did have…'_

Annabeth blushes harder as a shadow goes over her eyes and she nears him on the bed

"Annabeth, hey what's the matter?" Asks the black haired boy

"you" she pulls back her arm at him, clenching her fist

"you jerk!" she punches his arm, causing him to fall back onto the bed as she gets off with a hmph and stands up, glaring at him, crossing her arms hugging her chest.

"Ah, what was that for?" he holds his arm where she hit him and sits up again "Geez what has gotten into you? You were so looking forward to last night, but now that it's over you suddenly freak out, what gives?"

Annabeth feels her cheeks warm as she looks down at the floor "y-you…we…"

"Huh?" he looks at her confused as she grabs what she thinks are his clothes; another orange 'Camp Half-Blood' shirt, light brown shorts and white socks, and throws them at him.

"You're such an idiot!" tears blot Annabeth's eyes as she runs out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

Now outside, Annabeth wipes her eyes and tries to straighten out her hair, the blond hair surprising her when she woke up.

' _Ugh, why do I have blond hair, I don't remember ever dying my hair blond.'_ She sighs, _'oh whatever, I should probably get moving if I want to get away from that weird guy, and maybe even find out where I am.'_

She picks a direction and starts to run, looking around the place to figure more about this supposed camp; all around her, she sees cabin-like buildings like the one she came out of, except each one had their own design, the two to her left looked bigger than the rest of the cabins.

Annabeth makes her way over to the bigger of the two cabins next to her as she hears the door to the cabin she just exited out of open, and she ducks behind the corner just as the guy comes out, trying to get his pants on. He goes back inside his cabin after he doesn't see Annabeth anymore, getting a sigh of relief from Annabeth herself. She lays her head back against the cabin outer wall and takes a deep breath, calming herself down.

' _Okay, calm down, there has to be a reason why I'm in this weird place'_ she turns and sees her reflection in a window and gasps. In the window is the reflection of a girl with dirty blond hair at shoulder length, smoky grey eyes, and muscles that told her that this person worked out a lot as she looks at her arms and down at her legs.

' _Damn, I have such a nice body, I wonder if Annabeth is in my body right now, and what she might be doing…'_ she sits down and looks up at the morning sky and smiles _'hm, the morning sky looks so pretty here.'_ She closes her eyes for what seems like a second before she hears a door opening and rushed voices coming outside,

"Come on Jason, we gotta hurry or we'll be late for breakfast" a female voice calls out

"I know Piper, just too loud okay? You know that you're not supposed to be in here remember?" replies a male voice

Two people come out of the back door; a boy with caucasian skin, blond hair like hers, looks that make him look older than he probably actually is, with a pair of beige khaki shorts. And a girl, whose facial appearance didn't match what she was wearing. Annabeth could see that the girl was trying to go for a more tomboy look with tight jeans, and a light jacket that compliments her dark skin tone, but her face seemed to radiate a thing a great beauty, even without wearing makeup, she looked stunning.

' _No!'_ shehits her cheeks as she was caught in her own thoughts _'I need to be smart about this.'_ Annabeth sees that both of them were wearing the same orange 'Camp Half-Blood' shirt, which proves that she isn't home anymore and is in a different location.

' _So, what are these two doing coming out of the back hmm?'_ she takes a closer look at them and sees that the guy, Jason, has half brushed his hair, and a goofy smile on his face, while the girl, Piper, has flushed cheeks, and has her clothes half on.

Annabeth smiles as the two looks around and the girl spots her

"Hey, Annabeth!" Piper waves in her direction as she smiles at her.

' _Shit, why'd they have to notice me now.'_ Annabeth sighs as she stands up and waits as Piper runs over to her and embraces her in a hug, while Jason walks over trying to act normal as he smiles at her.

"Good morning, did you have a good sleep last night?" asks Jason

"Y-yeah my sleep was good" Annabeth replies, smiling as she scratches her head

"How about the two of you, did you two sleep well?" She asks, smirking at a blushing Piper and an awkward looking Jason.

"Well, that's not what I heard going on at Percy's last night" retaliates Piper as Annabeth now feels flush with embarrassment.

"Wh-what did you hear last night?" questions a flushed Annabeth as Piper looks at her friend with a grin.

"Oh, nothing that couldn't be unheard." Piper giggles and Annabeth looks at Jason who looks away with deeply lushed cheeks.

"H-hey Piper, shouldn't we get over to the mess hall for some breakfast?" Jason asks as he walks by Piper, pulling at her arm, but Piper doesn't move.

"Yes, we should get going to eat right, Annabeth?" Piper has an expectant look in her eye as she looks at Annabeth.

"Uh a-actually," Annabeth scratches her head "I've already had breakfast" she looks down a little flushed.

"Oh really? Did you have it with Percy?"

"Actually, yes we did. In fact," Annabeth walks close to Piper and whispers in her ear, "he made me some Portuguese Breakfast."

Piper looks confused as Annabeth steps back and winks at her smiling, licking her lips. "Well, I should get going, don't want my breakfast to go to waste." Annabeth turns and walks away, trying to find out some more information on where on-

"Stop!"

Annabeth's whole body stops, frozen mid-step, but her leg soon goes down to the ground as she stands there, still as a statue.

' _What the fuck? Why can't I move my body?'_

"Turn around."

Annabeth's body turns around and she looks at the determined eyes of Piper as she stares directly at her, and only her.

"Come here" she points to the ground in front of her without breaking eye contact.

' _What the hell is going on, is she controlling my movements?'_

To prove her thought, Annabeth's body starts moving on its own as she walks over to where Piper had pointed and stood there, glaring at her.

"Piper what are you doing?" Jason asks as he rushes to her side, shocked in his girlfriend's behaviour.

"Shut up"

Jason's lips close tightly and he groans in protest, trying to open up his lips with no prevail.

"Now, you will answer truthfully, do you understand?"

Annabeth nods her head thinking _'well fuck, I'm screwed now.'_

"Who are you?"

"Hayley…Williams"

"How old are you?"

"…..18"

"Why are you in Annabeth's body"

"I don't know, I woke up in this body next to the black haired one called Percy, though we had sex and ran off, only to be spotted by you two coming out the back of that cabin and knew you two had sex last night judging from your appearances."

Piper blushes at that last response, while Jason shakes his head frantically.

Piper sighs, closing her eyes, but is soon pushed out of the way by Jason, who gets punched in the face by an enraged Annabeth.

"Jason!"

"What the hell were you doing to me?!" Annabeth yells

"Jason, are you alright?"

Piper checks on Jason's injury and looks up, glaring at Annabeth

"What was that for?"

"Oh, my bad, it was supposed to be for you" Annabeth, now known as Hayley, says as she turns on her heels and crosses her arms "anyway, where is your head councillor? They might know what happened."

Piper helps Jason up "are you okay Jason?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Jason says looking at Hayley with concern, still unsure as to who she really is "what's to say that this isn't a trap?"

Hayley turns around and stares at Jason "you think I'm lying," she chuckles "do you think Annabeth here," she puts her hand on her chest, "would swear like a fucking sailor, or know something like the Portuguese Breakfast?"

"I'm still….confused on…..what that is….exactly…" Piper chimes in, sitting on the ground as she breaths heavily.

"Piper, are you alright?" Jason kneels down next to her, putting his hand on her back for support.

"Y-yeah…I'm…alright…" Piper takes a few deep breaths, calming herself down.

"You overexerted yourself when you used that thing on me, didn't you," Hayley says, standing over the two teens, "you should get some rest to conserve your strength." Piper nods as her eyelids start to drop "y-you're…probably…right…" she slowly drifts off to sleep and goes limp in Jason's arms, snoring peacefully.

"Well, you want to bring her inside?" Hayley asks pointing at the cabin Jason and Piper had exited. Jason sighs and nods, lifting Piper up taking her arm over his neck. "Here, let me help" Annabeth takes Piper's other arm over her head and helps her back to the door the two lovebirds had exited.

Once inside, they set Piper down on the bed and let her sleep, Jason and Annabeth(Hayley), sit down in what looks to be a small living area, Jason in an armchair and Hayley on a couch.

"So, wanna tell me more about this place, or should we go see your head councillor?"

"No, we should wait for Piper to replenish her strength, then go see Chiron."

"Chiron?"

"He's the head councillor if you wanna call him that, but I've always thought of him as a guardian, we all have."

"Yeah? That's nice…" Hayley plays with her hair a bit, feeling an awkward silence coming

"Hey, could we maybe talk about this over some breakfast?"

"What, I thought you said you ate already?"

"I was trying to mess with Piper a bit" Hayley giggles as Jason sighs and gets up

"Alright, I can bring us some food, and then we can talk about camp and maybe more on where you're from?"

"Sure, that would be great." Hayley smiles as Jason gets up and starts to head out

"Oh," Jason stops and turns as he looks at Hayley, "do you want any bacon?" He asks with a smirk, and Hayley just smiles and laughs

"sure, maybe a couple pancakes if you have any."

"Okay, I'll be off. Try not to touch anything while I'm gone." And with that, Jason exits the cabin and heads over to the mess hall to find some food, leaving Hayley with a sleeping Piper alone in Jason's cabin.

Hayley stands up and takes a walk around the big cabin if you could call it a cabin, it felt like a small apartment building, only with wooden walls and wood floors. She smiles as she thinks back to her life back home with her family, her relatives, her friend…she smiles at the floor, blushing slightly, as she remembers those few years of blissful memories. Shaking her head from those thoughts, Hayley looks up, and continues her tour of the cabin, and finds a statue of a man wearing nothing but a cloth, the man himself looks like he's about to strike an enemy of some sorts, with what appears to be….a bolt of lightning?

Before Hayley could think more on the statue, she hears the back door open and she walks back to where they laid Piper on the bed, to see Jason standing there with three plates of breakfast consisting of; one and a half pancakes, a single piece of bacon, and half a piece of buttered toast.

"Wow, this looks great! Thank you." Hayley exclaimed as she takes the plate of food and a fork from Jason and takes a seat on the hardwood floor, setting her utensil down on her plate before clasping her hands together, interlocking her fingers and closing her eyes, saying a few words. She opens her eyes and starts to dig into the food Jason had brought for her,

"Now," Hayley says, having a forkful of pancake in her mouth, "wanna tell me more about this camp?"

Jason sets down his own fork and looks at her, "well, where to begin…I guess this camp is a safe haven for demigods like Piper, me and Percy, the boy you woke up with." Hayley blushes lightly at the mention of Percy's name, which causes her to almost choke on her pancake before swallowing it, coughing lightly.

"You okay?" Jason looks a little concerned at Hayley coughing and gives her a glass of water to wash it down, and Hayley takes the glass and takes a sip before gasping in satisfaction, before coughing a little again. "Y-yeah…*cough*...I'm fine."

"Anyway, where was I, right. Demigod safe haven."

"Demigod? What's that?"

"A demigod is a child born of a god or goddess and a mortal man or woman."

"Wait, so gods exist?"

"Yeah. I'm a son of Jupiter, Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, Percy is a son of Poseidon, and Annabeth," Jason looks away from Hayley, "is a daughter of Athena."

"I see," Hayley looks down at her plate, then took a bite of her crispy bacon, "so, do all gods exist? Like, Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, Celtic, all of those?"

Jason looked up at her "I mean, I don't know about Celtic, but the others you mentioned totally exist."

Hayley chewed on her bacon before answering, "Okay," she swallows her piece of bacon she was chewing, "so, what else is there that I might need to know about camp?"

"Oh, you know how gods and goddesses are seen as mythical beings?"

"Yeah, wait. Are you telling me that ALL mythical beings are real?" Hayley's eyes widened a bit at that realisation, leaning back a bit as Jason nods his head "yeah, it gets kinda hard explaining how monsters are real as well."

"You mean mythical beasts, right? Monsters are what mothers tell their children will eat them if they don't fall asleep." Hayley giggles as she takes a sip of her water, smiling.

Jason looks at her like she was an idiot and was about to say something before they both heard a groan coming from the bed next to them.

Piper stirs in bed before blinking her eyes open and lazily pushing herself up onto the bed into a sitting position, looking around a bit before looking at Jason and Hayley. "Hey, why is Annabeth in here?"

Hayley stifles a giggle as she replies to the still dazed Piper, "O-oh Piper, you didn't hear? Jason invited me over here to join" she sets her plate down and winks at Jason who is giggling a bit. Hayley goes over to Piper, who looks confused as she looks over at Jason, "Jason? Why are you dressed…" it starts to come back to Piper just as Hayley has her leg on the bed, "you're not Annabeth!" Piper exclaims loudly as she points her finger at Hayley as she giggles and fakes a pout, "aw I thought that would work" Hayley gets off of the bed with a sigh, sitting back down in the chair and winks at Piper "you probably would've gotten that Portuguese Breakfast if you were good." Piper blushes as she looks down gripping the sheets tightly "I-I still d-don't know what that is."

"Oh, okay then, let me tell you." Hayley goes over to an awkward looking Jason as she leans into his ear and whispers in it, causing him to look shocked and blush deeply as Hayley goes back to sitting down.

"Would you do that, Jason?" Jason glances at Piper, who looks more confused now,

"Jason, what did she tell you?"

Hayley just grins, giggling at the two of them as Piper tries to get Jason to tell her what is in a Portuguese Breakfast.

"Jason Grace you better tell me now, or I'll have no choice but to charmspeak you." Jason pales and glances over at Hayley, who looks like she's thinking about something

"So, is that you did to me back there outside, Charmspeak?"

"Yeah, it's an ability I have because my mother is Aphrodite."

"I'm guessing that it works well against men, but you have trouble with women right?"

"Right, I can also read the emotions on peoples faces, so I knew something was wrong with you by the way your emotions showed on your face."

"Oh…okay"

"Anyway," Piper looks over at Jason, "have you told her about camp?"

Jason clears his throat a bit before answering "I was getting to that," Jason looks at Hayley, "Camp Half-Blood has a cabin for each of the major Gods and Goddesses, including some of the minor ones as well," Hayley holds up her hand, stopping Jason

"so, is it like any other kind of camp, or is it something else?"

"well, we have meal times, activities, and head councillors for each cabin like any other camp, but the activities are a bit different from a regular camp. We train ourselves in different styles of combat, we have a forge to make our weapons, an armoury to keep them safe, and an arena to practise our skills as well."

"Okay," Hayley looks down, processing the information "so if there are a multitude of people in one cabin, does that mean that they are all a child of that respected God or Goddess?"

"Yeah. Hey, why don't you tell us more about yourself? I mean, we really only know your name and age, so it's only fair right?"

"Sure, I can tell you more about myself, in exchange for more information about Camp, does that sound fair?" Hayley asks looking between Jason and Piper, which they both nod. "Okay, time to tell you about my life."

So, after a little back and forth on questions, Hayley now knows that she's in New York, or she guesses the outskirts of it, seeing how Jason and Piper talked about Camp being in a wooded area, the idea that beasts and demigods alike are roaming the world was, interesting. All the while, Jason and Piper knew more about who was in their friends body; a nice girl who didn't know what to do with her life, a girl who just wanted some friends, someone who loved music and reading, who loved watching thing called 'Anime' whatever that was, she had shared some of her life experiences with them, some that were fun and full of love, while others were full of hate, despair, and lose. By the end of Hayley explaining her life to both of them, Piper got up off the bed and hugged Hayley, while Jason just sat there and gave a sad smile, to know what to do. Hayley smiled at him and returned Piper's hug tightly.

After the information drop, Hayley, Jason, and Piper head down to the Big House where they enter and find a man with light grey hair, wearing a nice tailored suit without the jacket on, and in a wheelchair with a blanket over his legs.

' _That must be Chiron since this place is so small he must have to use his 'human' form to not break anything'_

Hayley suppresses a smile but is surprised when she sees Percy standing next to him, both of them sitting behind a ping pong table. Seeing Percy caused Hayley to take a step back from Jason and Piper. Percy sees the three of them come in and smiles as Hayley blushes slightly taking in his appearance since the last time she saw him; his black hair still a little ruffled, but he had brushed its little, he had changed into a pair of jeans, and still wore the orange camp shirt. Chiron turns in his wheelchair and looks at the three demigods coming in, "Ah, there they are. Now, let's discuss why I brought you all here."

"Hey Jason, Piper, Annabeth, do you know what this meeting is about?" Percy asks as he looks at the three teens for some clue as to why he was summoned. Hayley and Piper look at each other and Piper shrugs her shoulders, shaking her head, but Hayley looks over at Jason and she could see a look on his face that told her that he was hiding something,

"You told Chiron to call this meeting, didn't you, Jason." Jason looks away from Hayley's hard stare while both Piper and Percy look confused as they watch Jason sigh and nod his head while Annabeth/Hayley just glares down at the floor,

"Yes, I told Chiron to meet us and Percy here."

"Why?"

"To help with your situation, to help find Annabeth." Jason looks over at a confused looking Percy as he hears this,

"'To help find Annabeth' what do you mean?" Percy looks at Jason, trying to hold in his emotions, some seem to come out, and all Hayley could see was…desperation.

Jason looks at Piper, then they both look at Hayley, and Hayley nods to them before going over to Percy and putting her hand on his shoulder, looking dead in the eye

"Percy, I'm not Annabeth. My name is Hayley Williams and I've been trapped inside this body since I woke up this morning."

Percy looks Annabeth/Hayley over "but, you're Annabeth"

"Yes, I _am_ Annabeth, but not exactly. Annabeth's physical body is here, but her mind and soul aren't. My mind and souls are inside Annabeth' body, and I think that Annabeth is inside my body now."

Chiron and the others nod their heads in understanding, while Percy still seems a little shocked by their news. Chiron chimes in "so you're saying that Annabeth is now trapped inside your body?"

Hayley looks at the centaur in the wheelchair and nods "yes, she may indeed be trapped in my body. Oh," Hayley rubs the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes as she thinks "Chiron, what day would you say it is?"

Chiron looks confused at the question, but thinks for a moment "July 14, if I'm not mistaken." Hayley thinks some more

' _July 14, July 14, why does that date ring a bell somehow…'_ Hayley looks around the group, noticing their concerned faces, and smiles "okay, thank you Chiron."

Piper looks at Hayley with deeper concern, "Hey Hayley, what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I just hope that Annabeth can figure out her situation as I did."

' _and I hope she doesn't get caught up in their_ activities _as well as adapt to the situation I just threw her in…'  
_

 **Well, that was one huge ride wasn't it?**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. What the Hades!

**Hey there peoples! I'm back. Hope you all had an amazing Christmas, New Years, Valentines Day, St. Patrick's Day, Fourth of July, etc.**

 **I'm so sorry about this taking so long. I had things going in my life, and it wasn't all that pretty…**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and review!**

 **P.S this chapter will contain some mature content, so be warned.**

 **I don't own anything from Percy Jackson, all rights reserved.**

'Beep beep beep beep, beep beep beep beep, beep beep be-'

Annabeth reaches over and hits the snooze button on the alarm clock, groaning as she turns over on her bed, opening her eyes and looking around, getting up confused. She rubs her head trying to remember what happened, 'Ugh, my head. What happened?" Annabeth thinks about last night 'I remember having a nice message by Percy before…' She also remembers what happened after that fantastic massage, and blushes slightly before shaking her head and looking around, noticing that Percy isn't beside her and that she is in a completely different room than when she fell asleep. "What the… ah!" Annabeth hears a difference in her voice; it's higher in tone and touches her throat, feeling for any injuries that may have been dealt with her. After she feels nothing she tries to speak again, "is… is this my voice? It doesn't sound the same though."

Annabeth gets up and finds that she was sitting on a single size mattress, as her feet stand on carpeted flooring, she turns and sees a desk with quite the collection of different objects; a coffee maker, a computer, a stack of CD's, some of which she doesn't recognize the artist names, a pack of breath mints, and what looked like a pair of glasses cases, along with a bunch of other cluttered stuff.

 _'Weird, it looks like I'm in some sort of dorm room, but it feels more part of a house'_

It indeed felt like a house room to Annabeth as she looked at the big stereo on a shelf next to the desk, and the neatly organized books on the other huge bookshelf on the other end of the room.

 _'Oooh, maybe she has lots of books on where she lives, so I can find my way back home'_

But when she looks at all the titles of books on the shelf

"Ahh, they're all fiction books!" Annabeth sighs, taking a look at the books and carefully picks a thick, hardcover one from the shelf and examines it, the cover looked amazingly done, she nods her head in appreciation to the illustrator and opens it to a random page. There she read a bit about this girl who shot green lasers out of her eyes and turned this giant alien monster thing to stone. Annabeth smiled and thought of Medusa _'man, Medusa would love a giant alien statue in her garden, question is, where would she put it?'_ she smiles putting the book back before laying her eyes on a smaller book that looked to be about a third, maybe a quarter the size of the book she was just looking at. The book was paperback, and it had what looked like a red curtain, or maybe a flag, with the word anger in white.

 _'Hmm. Does this girl have a temper?'_ she looked at the other books underneath it and finds a couple more books like the one in her hands; all were paperback, and they were about understanding and controlling emotions.

 _'Maybe she just wanted to know more about herself?'_ she thought as she put the book back and decided to change out of the pajamas she woke up in. She changed and was now wearing a white tank top over a red lace bra, dark jean shorts over black panties, and a beautiful steel necklace with a black stone pendant that went well with the white top. She went to the mirror by the bed and took a look at herself; she had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, a nice figure too. Her complexion was almost as good looking as when Piper was first claimed as Aphrodite's daughter and she turned into a stunning beauty for a week, except her tone was like Annabeth's, a lightly tanned white. Annabeth does a couple of turns, then she runs her hand through her hair, looking at her reflection with a smile.

"Okay, let's do this!" Annabeth shouts, pumping her fist in the air and turning around, only to bang her knee into the nightstand next to the mirror. "Ah" Annabeth falls down on the bed, holding her leg up and rubbing on the spot where she banged her knee. After a couple of deep breaths and some more rubbing of her knee, Annabeth notices a phone on the nightstand by her bed "hmm" she picks it up and the screen lights up showing a background of two people who look like characters of some animated show. She puts her finger to the button at the bottom and the screen changes, showing icons with a different background screen. Annabeth looks around, hoping no one sees, even though she's the only one in the room _'is this not a breach of this girls privacy? I shouldn't do anything that might make her look weird'_ she blushes slightly as she takes a look through her phone and finds that she seems to like mellow sounding music, and something called J-pop? The language wasn't English so she thought that it was fascinating that this girl liked this kind of music. Plus, some of them were really catchy tunes, which caused Annabeth to nod her head to the rhythm of the beat on some songs. Looking through the phone some more, Annabeth finds the photo gallery. There she sees pictures of a nice family; great smiling parents, a sister that looks to be a bit older than the girl's body she was currently occupying, which Annabeth suspected to be 17 or 18.

 _'What a nice, fun looking family she has, makes me miss my dad sometimes.'_ Annabeth looks up from the phone and wipes at her tearing eyes _'why am I crying, I never cry. Not over something like this.'_ she looks around and finds a Kleenex box and wipes her eyes then blows her nose a little, throwing the tissue into the little garbage that is in the room.

Annabeth hears a door close shut and jumps at the loud sound. Listening carefully, Annabeth hears humming, the dropping of clothes on the floor, then the sound of a shower being turned on. She puts the phone in her pocket and gets up off the bed and walks slowly towards the door, has her hand on the doorknob, and opens the door slowly as it rubs against the carpet and squeaks on its hinges. Hearing the shower running and the humming now turning into soft singing, Annabeth begins to explore the girl's house. She sees a pantry stocked with extra food and other things under what looks to be the stairs

 _'So, she lives downstairs in her parent's basement, okay. I'll have to check out every inch of this home to find out where I am, and if I'll be able to get back to Camp Half-Blood.'_

Annabeth turns back and finds another door in front of her, beside the door to her room. She walks forward and opens the door to reveal a grey looking walls, a ton of clothes hangers, and a washer and dryer _'Laundry room, got it.'_ Annabeth closes the door and continues her exploration of the mortal household, making her way to a more open part of the basement. Annabeth finds a large bookshelf with knick-knacks on the top and some thinner books near the bottoms of the shelves. Annabeth walks past a small table and looks out into an open area of the basement and notices an open door, a tv on a stand that is holding what looks like the satellite box, a blue-ray player and a surround sound system with speakers beside the tv.

Annabeth walks over to the tv and finds the power button to turn it on _'maybe I can use this to-'_

"Good morning sis"

Annabeth feels hands rest themselves on her waist before arms wrap themselves around her

"how is my little sister doing?" Annabeth hears a female voice whisper before she feels a wet sensation on her neck, realizing that this girl is kissing her neck. "Wha-" the girl tightens her arms around Annabeth's waist as she kisses her neck harder making Annabeth close her eyes. _'This can't be happening, why would her own sister kiss her like this?'_ before Annabeth could think of anything else she hears the weirdest thing

"Mmm, ahh"

Annabeth's mouth opens and moans as this other girl kisses her neck _'I-I'm moaning?! W-why?!'_ Annabeth feels the girls hand come up and under her top and bra as she feels it fondle her breast causing her to blush as she moans more "ohhhh ahhh" the girl giggles before licking Annabeth's ear, whispering again "your friends kept me up with their moaning and bed shaking, I couldn't get a good sleep" Annabeth breaths hard as the girl plays with her breast more and gasps as she feels the girls fingers touching her nipple "So, I've decided to take some restless frustration out on you for their mess."

"P-please, stop this mmmm" Annabeth tries to move out of her grasp but the girl holds firm, pulling her back before pinching Annabeth's nipples, which have gotten a bit hard as time passes, causing Annabeth to gasp loudly. _'I need to get away from her fast before something happens that I will come to regret'_ Annabeth thinks about Percy, how he might not love her anymore if he found out she was doing something like this.

 _'I thought you loved me Annabeth, how could you betray me like this?'_

Annabeth sees him turning away as she starts to run towards him, but he gets farther away from the closer she gets.

 _'No, don't leave me. Percy doesn't leave!'_

Annabeth opens her eyes with a start before she struggles against her 'sister' and kicks her ankle, causing them both to fall onto a couch they were in front of when the girl came up behind Annabeth. Annabeth throws her elbow into the girl's side, and the girl lets go of her waist as she cries out in pain

"Ah!"

The girl holds her side as she looks up at Annabeth as Annabeth gets up and off of her and the couch, landing on the floor, breathing heavily looking at her with pure hatred and fear

"Don't…ever…do that…again…" Annabeth says through breaths as she tries to calm herself down "whew…sniff…whew"

The other girl is just laying there looking at Annabeth, thinking that she is Hayley, with a bit of shock.

"Jesus Christ Hayley, what the hell was that for? You know that I was just playing around ah" she winces a bit as she sits up still holding her side, "Jeez, look I'm sorry if I startled you, but you didn't have to hit me that hard ah" she rubs her side a little more as she stands up from the couch slowly, walking over to Annabeth, giving her a look of uncertainty and a bit of sadness as she walks past her. "I'll be upstairs to get some breakfast. Come on up if you want something to eat, then you can show your friends around the city in the car." Annabeth watches as the girl walks upstairs, letting go of her side as she reaches the top of the stairs.

After Annabeth sees her leave she sighs somewhat loudly, "what the Hades was that, was I too harsh on her? Why would my mind react that way to a situation like that? Maybe it was because I was in that type of situation that my mind just thought the worst?" Annabeth puts her finger to her chin, closing her eyes thinking, _'maybe it could be something to do with the switch?'_ Annabeth shakes her head in disbelief _'no way, there's no solid evidence that proves it has anything to do with the switch.'_ Annabeth tries to think more on the matter but her mind gets filled with images of what happened just minutes ago, causing her to grimace, _'I should probably apologize to her later.'_ Annabeth sighs and heads upstairs wondering who these new friends could be, and maybe find more answers on where she is, maybe even finding answers about Hayley.

Annabeth reaches upstairs and finds herself looking at what seems to be the front entrance with two doors, shoes scattered all over two black mats, and jackets hung on a small coat hanger. Annabeth goes and opens one of the doors which reveals to her a garage, holding a white Chevrolet compact SUV, and a black Hyundai Elantra. _'Okay, so this is the garage with some nice looking vehicles, maybe we could use one of these to get back home.'_ Annabeth closes the door, turning to go see her so-called 'friends' and her 'sister' who was talking in the kitchen,

"She did that to you, are you okay?" Annabeth hears a new voice and listens to the possible conversation as she stops just short of the opening to the kitchen

"Yeah I'm alright, it wasn't anything serious, just an elbow to the side."

"Well, that kind of thing doesn't match Hayley's personality, she's such a tame and passive person, always trying her best to mediate the situation if it gets out of hand."

Another new voice, one much more drawn out kinda like she doesn't like being here, "Then maybe she had a right to do that since you just decided to jump her out of nowhere"

Annabeth hears her sister again, "yeah you're both right, I should go and apologize to her"

"Your damn right, go down there, say you're sorry, and makeup with a gentle, knowing, hug"

"Okay okay, I'll go and check on her in-"

Annabeth hears both of the other girls say to her sister "No! Go now!"

After hearing that, Annabeth smiles, then chuckles which turns into giggles which then gets louder as it turns into laughter. Her sister and the two others hear this and peer out the doorway seeing Annabeth holding her side laughing, tears in her eyes as her face gets red from the laughing fit she was having.

"Hayley?" Her sister looks at Annabeth with confused concern

"Hey Hayley, are you okay?" The second girl reaches out to Annabeth's arm, but she keeps laughing harder, wiping at her tears. The girl looks back towards Annabeth's sister "Hey Rachel, does Hayley normally laugh this much at a time?" The sister known as Rachel shakes her head,

"No, she normally doesn't laugh that often and not this hard either…" Rachel looks back to Annabeth with more concern on her face, worried that something may be wrong with her sister.

"…" the third girl just looks at Annabeth with a small frown and a light blush on her cheeks, realizing that she had heard them talking about Annabeth

"Jeez, guys…hehe, I didn't know you…whew…cared so much" Annabeth says through a few giggles while trying to calm her breathing down "whew…hehe… Ohh okay" she smiles at them and they sigh in relief.

Now that Annabeth has wiped her tears away and could see, she gets a good look at her sister and Hayley's apparent friends; her sister has the same shade of brown hair as Hayley, while both of the other girls have black hair, the one on the left having a few streaks of white silver in her hair. Hayley's sister has light brown eyes while the other girls have hazel and dark brown eyes. Annabeth looks at the concerned faces of the girls and smiles, "don't worry, I'm fine now."

The girl with black hair, who was in front of her sighs in relief "oh thank goodness hehe" she smiles "had us on a bit of a scare there"

"I bet…sorry if I made you worry" Annabeth smiles sheepishly.

"Okay" Annabeth sees her sister clap her hands together "why don't I leave you three to chat while I go dry my hair and we can do some proper introductions before breakfast." She slides past the girls and Annabeth as she heads back downstairs, Annabeth just realizing that she was wearing a white lace bra and panties. "Oh, and Hayley?" Annabeth looks at the sister, who Annabeth now knows is named Rachel, as she turns back to look at Annabeth "would you be so kind as to whip up some breakfast for us? I'll come help when I'm finished changing if you girls need it. See you later." she smiles as she heads downstairs to go change.

Rachel reaches the bottom of the stairs and closes the door before she sighs, leaning her head against the door 'Jeez…what the hell was wrong with me?' Rachel feels her side again 'was it because Hayley seemed different this morning, or was it my fault?' Rachel clenches her fist and shakes her head slowly as she gets up off the door. "No, stop this" Rachel slaps her hands lightly against her cheeks a couple of times "I just need to get dressed and decide…" she sighs as she walks over to her dresser and opens the first drawer 'decide how I should approach Hayley and apologize to her about what happened.' Rachel pulls out a pair of black socks, closes the drawer then opens the next one. Once Rachel is done picking what she wants to wear, she feels her light brown hair and notices that it's still a little damp from the shower, so she goes to the bathroom, dropping her clothes onto the floor once inside, and closes the door. She opens a cupboard connected to a mirror and takes out her hairbrush, brushing her hair as she plugs in her hair dryer turning it on to dry her hair. After she finishes drying her hair, putting it into a ponytail, and has changed into her clothes; black denim shorts, a dark red t-shirt, and black socks. She left her white bra and panties on because she had already planned on wearing them when she got out of the shower. "Ah, that feels better." Rachel unplugs her hair dryer and wraps the cord around it before setting it down on the counter next to the sink. She opens the bathroom door and hears the creaks of the floor above her as she heads to her room, 'they better be getting along, since Hayley did invite them over quite suddenly' Rachel remembers Hayley coming to her telling her that she has some friends coming up from the U.S. Rachel also remembered that Hayley seemed quite flustered, almost like she had a thing going on with one of them, but Rachel didn't pay it any mind. They both had agreed a long time ago that they would be open with each other about their relationship. Sure, Rachel had been young and full of questions when the events of that day happened, but now with Hayley bringing over friends that are apparently one of many girls she's been sexting on a weird chat app. Rachel had been caught off guard and didn't know how to react when Hayley had finally told her about how they were coming over. ' _She couldn't have told me beforehand?'_ Rachel goes over to her bed and sits down, picking up a book opening to a bookmark, and starts to read. As she reads more she hears more creaking from above and then a sudden bang. "Oh for the love of… what are they doing up there that's causing such a racket?" Rachel sighs before closing her book and gets up, heading for the stairs to see what the other girls are doing.

—Meanwhile, after Rachel went downstairs—

"So, we are just going to ignore the fact that she was wearing only a bra and panties right?" The girl in the doorway asks causing Annabeth to get out of her daze from the stairs and look back at the girl in the doorway.

The girl next to Annabeth replies to her "She just got out of the shower, didn't you hear the shower going?"

"No, I was too busy trying to figure out where everything is in Hayley's kitchen."

"Well her hair looked damp when she came up here, besides didn't you hear her, Hayley is going to make us something to eat, so you don't have to worry. Right, Hayley?" The girl smiles brightly at Annabeth who smiles back, but the other girl blows air hard through her nose.

"Whatever Kira, what do you want for breakfast?" The girl turns from the two girls and looks for something to eat in the kitchen. Kira sighs "Well, if you can be a dear and find some eggs maybe Hayley could cook some up, maybe some bacon and pancakes too if there is any left?" Kira looks at Annabeth and smiles sadly, "I'm sorry Hayley. Audrey can be a bit to get used to, but she has her strengths too hehe" Kira smiles again and winks at Annabeth before returning to the kitchen. Annabeth follows Kira, looking around the kitchen as she finds Kira taking a seat at a somewhat large wooden table and Audrey looking through a stainless steel fridge for eggs and bacon.

Annabeth's eyes roamed about the kitchen taking in the unique architecture of the space; from the large old style wooden kitchen table on the black and white marble floor, to the black granite countertops with the white painted wooden cabinets. It seemed fascinating to Annabeth that Hayley lives in such a nice looking house, with nice looking furnishings and well-kept house, but have this weird relationship with her sister. _'Hopefully, Hayley's friends are nice to her'_ Annabeth thinks as she sees a coffee machine with some coffee pods next to it in a cool looking holder that spins to make her choice easier. _'Huh, this kinda looks like the machine Percy has in his apartment complex'_ Annabeth turns on the machine, opening the lid to put the pod that she had picked inside, and waits as the machine warms up. Annabeth looks up at the white cupboards and picks one to open, to her relief she finds a shelf full of coffee mugs and picks a large black mug with red roses on it and places it under the machine, humming a tune from one of the songs she had listened to in her head as she makes her coffee.

Kira looks over at Hayley as she is making coffee and smiles. She always liked Hayley when they got to know each other on that app, but when Hayley asked her if she had wanted to come up to actually meet her in person, Kira was kinda surprised. She'd never thought she would have this kind of relationship with another girl before now. Kira thinks back about how she had gotten a little too excited with Audrey last night when they got to Hayley's house. How she and Audrey arrived to see an excited, smiling Hayley, who quietly let them inside her home and let them use her parent's bedroom while they were out of town somewhere. Kira remembers how she felt the urge to jump onto Audrey and ended up pulling her to the bed before kissing her soft lips.

"…Kira…..Kira…..Kira!"

Kira snaps out of her recent memories to see Audrey and Hayley looking at her, Audrey looking more concerned as she is now sitting at the table across from where Kira is sitting, and Hayley setting down a cup of coffee on the table in front of her

"Are you okay Kira?" Hayley asks turning to make another cup of coffee "you want some coffee to help you stay awake?" She smiles as she grabs another cup and replaces the coffee in the machine "what kind of coffee do you want? We got: Caramel Splash, Mocha Whirl, and Espresso."

"Um…I'll go with the caramel one please?"

"Okay coming right up" Hayley puts the coffee cup into the machine and closes the lid, starting it and waits before they hear the hissing of coffee into the cup.

Audrey looks at a red-faced Kira and leans in on the table, taking her hand into hers "are you sure you're okay?"

Kira looks up at Audrey and smiles at her "Yes. I was just thinking about last night." Hearing about last night makes Audrey smiles at Kira, squeezing on her hand a little as Kira notices a faint blush in Audrey's cheeks.

"Yeah, that was fun wasn't it." Audrey whispers so only they can hear

"Yes," Kira whispers back.

Hayley comes and puts down a white coffee cup with a beautiful blue and black snowflake looking symbol with other blue and black designs around it, the coffee steaming as Kira blows on it a bit "Thank you, Hayley." She smiles at Hayley as the brunette smiles back

"You're welcome, Kira. Do you want any cream or sugar?"

"Oh sure thank you again."

Hayley smiles at Kira before turning her attention to the fridge, she goes and pulls out a creamer container and grabs a container holding sugar before coming back to the table and setting the two items down in front of Audrey and Kira "there you go. Do you want some coffee as well, Audrey?"

"Oh sure, I'll have an Espresso please."

"Sure"

Hayley switches the coffees again and closes the lid and waits until they all hear the hiss of the machine and Hayley sets another white coffee cup in front of Audrey, but it has more black colours in the designs around the cup and a black flame looking symbol in the centre of the cup. Hayley goes to the drawers and grabs a few spoons for them. She then grabs a chair from the other side of the table to bring it closer to the two other ladies as she sits and sighs at them. "Isn't coffee a great way to start the morning?"

"Yeah" Kira smiles as she takes a sip from her mug

"Mhm" Audrey takes a sip from her mug as well

"So, what are we having for breakfast?"

"How about we make some pancakes?" Kira asks after taking another sip of her coffee and setting down her cup.

"How about we talk about what you did to your sister, Hayley."

Kira looks at Audrey as she sips her espresso. "What?"

"Kira, she showed us where Hayley hit her. Should we not hear Hayley's side of the story?" Audrey sets her cup down and looks over at Hayley "right, Hayley?"

Hayley looks at the two girls "um… right" she looks at Audrey suspiciously, but Audrey doesn't seem to notice. Hayley sits down in between the two girls and looks at them both and sighs, "what do you want to know Audrey?"

"I would like to know what gives you the reason to hit your own sister in the side."

"Okay," She takes a deep breath in and exhales slowly, calming herself down a bit before she faces Audrey and looks her in the eyes "she came up behind me… grabbed my breasts and began to fondle them saying that it was payback for her not getting enough sleep last night. She said that you two were keeping her up with some banging? I didn't really understand what she meant, I was too concerned about why she was fondling my breasts when we're sisters." Hayley sits back and wraps her arms around herself before she shivers but does not notice the two girls sitting next to her blush slightly as they glance at each other nervously. "it just gives me weird thoughts, you know?" Hayley looks over at Kira, who looks to be in thought before looking over at Hayley a smiling, putting a supporting hand on her shoulder

"Hey I'm sure everything will be alright, you both just have to apologize to each other, and makeup."

"That's right."

Kira glares at Audrey "Really?"

"What?" Audrey looks at Kira innocently, before looking away with a huff, crossing her arms.

Kira sighs and looking back at Hayley "anyway, all I'm saying is that if you get a chance to talk to Rachel, take it, and apologize to each other for what happened."

Hayley looks at Kira with understanding and sighs "Okay, I'll do that when the time is right."

"Perfect" Kira smiles at Hayley before clapping her hands together "now, about breakfast. Are we doing pancakes or what?"

"Yeah fine, I also saw some bacon and eggs in the fridge as well, so we can have some of those if you really want" Audrey gets up and goes to the fridge and takes out a package of bacon and a carton of eggs, setting them onto the table "there."

"Perfect, why don't you start working on the pancake batter and Hayley and I will start working on the eggs and bacon?"

"Okay…" Audrey gets up and heads to the pantry to look for the pancake batter. Kira watches Audrey before turning and smiling at Hayley as they get up and prepare for breakfast

"Do you want to start on the bacon first or the pancakes first?"

"Why don't we make them at the same time?" Hayley walks over to the cupboards and looks through them before she finds what she's looking for "there you are, here, why don't we use this to cook the pancakes in and this one to cook the bacon in?" Hayley holds up two pans; a big deep pan with a metallic handle on one side and a smaller metallic one on the opposite end, and another pan with a less deep inside, and it was a bit smaller than the other pan. Kira notices the larger pan is shaking a bit then sees it begin to fall

"Hayley look out!"

"Hm?"

The pan falls out of her hand and it hits the floor with a loud bang.

"Ah!" Hayley unknowing shuts her eyes and covers her ears at the sound of the bang when the pan hit the floor

Kira goes over to Hayley and kneels next to her "are you okay?!"

"What happened?"

Kira and Hayley look back to see Rachel in the kitchen doorway with a worried look on her face, "Hayley! Are you alright?!"

Hayley looks up at Rachel before quickly looking down at the floor "y-yeah, I'm okay. Thank you, Kira." Hayley looks at Kira and smiles.

Kira turns and looks at Rachel "she just dropped the pan on the floor." She looks back at Hayley "You didn't hurt your hand did you, Hayley?" She takes Hayley's hand in hers and looks at it, but Hayley pulls it away quickly.

"N-no it's fine, thank you for your concern, Kira." Hayley smiles but then looks at her hand thoroughly, as though she didn't know how it happened.

"Maybe you should make breakfast Rachel" everyone looks up at Audrey setting up for preparing the pancake mix, "since Hayley is having a tough time this morning."

"Yes, that's a good idea… um…" Rachel looks at Audrey thoughtfully for a second before Audrey smiles

"We haven't met yet. I'm Audrey" Audrey gets up and holds out her hand "it's nice to meet you, Rachel."

"Yeah, you too." Rachel takes Audrey's hand and gives it a shake as Kira helps Hayley up to her feet "So… breakfast, I'll get right on that" Rachel walks over to the pan that had fallen on the floor, picks it up, and puts it on the stove. She then turns on the burner so it reads 6.5 on a display. "What are we doing? Eggs, bacon, and pancakes?"

"Yeah, do you need any help with the preparation?" Audrey grabs the carton of eggs and walks over to Rachel.

"Yeah, that would be a big help thanks." Rachel turns, opens a drawer and takes out a knife, cutting open the bacon package on the counter. "Here, if you want I can work on the bacon and eggs, and you can start making the pancakes?"

"I was just in the middle of preparing the pancake mix before the pan fell."

"Oh, perfect, you can keep working on that while I work on the bacon and eggs" Rachel gets to work on the bacon. She opens a cupboard and brings out a white tray and big clear dome-like lid with holes around the top of it as she layers some of the bacon onto the tray and puts it into the microwave, putting the lid on top before closing the door and putting it in for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Audrey reads the instructions on the pancake package and finds a big bowl in one of the lower cupboards and grabs a couple of measuring cups from the same cupboard. Following the instructions, Audrey makes the pancake batter and pours some onto the ready hot pan, flipping the pancakes when she sees that they are browning on the bottom.

While that is going on, Kira helps Hayley to the couch in the living room. They sit down and Hayley smiles at Kira.

"Thank you, Kira, but you should go help them with breakfast."

Kira shakes her head and smiles back at Hayley "No. You seemed really shaken when that pan fell out of your hand," she takes Hayley's hand into hers "like you thought that never usually happened." She looks at Hayley with concern before letting her hand go "if you want something to drink I can get it for you."

"Thank you, Kira. I appreciate what you're trying to do for me I really do, but I think I should just go lie down until breakfast is ready." Hayley turns and lays her back on the couch making Kira get up and put a nearby blanket over Hayley.

"Okay then, I guess I'll go help with breakfast and call you when it's ready."

"Yes… thank you, Kira… again."

"Oh, will you stop saying thank you, please?" Kira puts her hand on Hayley's mouth, shutting her up. "Hm," she leans in, looking Hayley in the eye before letting her hand go "don't you remember what we talked about while we texted each other?" Hayley looks away before shaking her head slowly. Kira sighs "…its that you can talk to me about anything. Talk with me about anything and everything that is on your mind so I can listen and try to help you find a solution. Okay?" Kira smiles at Hayley, to which Hayley answers with a small smile "okay."

"Oh my god! Are you going to make up, or come and eat with the rest of us?"

Kira and Hayley turn in the direction of the kitchen door, seeing Audrey standing in the doorway holding a black rubber-like spatula. "yes yes, we're coming love." Kira stands up and holds out her hand as she helps Hayley up to her feet. Audrey points her spatula at the two of them as they walk over to her in the doorway. "You better not keep us waiting and get the food cold. I worked hard to make those pancakes dammit!"

"But you burned the first couple pancakes though haha"

"Hmph. Wh-whatever"

Kira giggles and Hayley smiles as they walk past Audrey to see Rachel finish setting up the table; plates with forks and knives around the table, glasses set above the knives and lots of space for all four of them to sit; a plate full of fluffy looking pancakes, a dish filled with bacon, and another filled with eggs.

Rachel looks up at the two girls as she is setting down the butter and maple syrup from the fridge and smiles at them before she looks back down and it goes silent… then it starts to get awkward as the three girls stand there in the kitchen.

"Well? What are you three just standing there for, let us eat before my hard worked pancakes go to waste." Audrey shuffles past Kira and Hayley as she sits down at the table, Rachel sitting to Audrey's right. Kira and Hayley both look at each other before Kira moves and sits on Audrey's left, leaving Hayley to sit on Kira's right across from Rachel.

"Hmm, these look lovely Audrey thank you for making them," Kira says as she grabs her fork to poke a pancake to put on her plate, but her hand gets smacked by Audrey who looks at Kira with a frown before nodding her head over to Rachel. Kira looks at Rachel before her eyes grow wide as she looks back at the plate of pancakes; her fork in hand as it overs in place. "Oh… Oh! I'm sorry Rachel, Hayley." She sets her fork down and clasps her hands together "we do grace right?" She looks over at Rachel apologetically but Rachel shakes her head and smiles at Kira.

"It's ok Kira. We don't really say grace at breakfast. It's mostly during dinner time." Rachel looks over at Hayley "Right Hayley?"

"Hm?" Hayley looks up from her empty plate, noticing that all three girls were staring at her "oh yeah, right. Mhm." Hayley smiles, before taking a couple of pancakes and putting them onto her plate. "Let's eat okay?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry again Rachel." Kira goes and grabs a couple of pancakes with her fork putting them onto her plate before passing the plate of pancakes to Audrey and smiling at her "Here you go."

"Thanks, hun" Audrey smiles gently at Kira before taking the plate of pancakes, putting a couple onto her own plate, and handing the pancake plate to Rachel, who accepts them with a slight nod of thanks as she takes some pancakes for herself.

As the four girls eat breakfast, Annabeth(Hayley to the other girls) ponders how to figure out where she was and how she was getting back to Camp Half-Blood. _'Think Annabeth think, I need to figure a way out of this, but how?'_ Hayley chews on her bacon strip slowly, admiring the unique taste and texture of it, but looking kinda spaced out and far off. Hayley continues chewing on her bacon strip so much that it breaks off and falls onto her plate without her noticing, paying no attention to the conversation that was going on around her. ' _Maybe I could look through her phone again? No no,'_ Hayley closes her eyes and shakes her head slightly, 'that could attract monsters, and I don't want to endanger them. But, do they even have monsters here? Wherever here is exactly.' Hayley glances at Kira, continuing to chew her already swallowed bacon. "Ah!" Hayley grimaces as she feels a slight throb in her cheek and the slight taste of iron _'Damn, that hurt.'_ Kira looks over and notices her friend in, what seemed to to be, deep thought before seeing Hayley gasp mid-chew and watches her grimace.

"Hm?" Rachel and Audrey stop their conversation to look over at what caused the little gasp before seeing Hayley looking a bit pained.

"Hey Hayley, are you okay?" Hayley jolts slightly and blinks, looking to her left to find Kira looking at her with a bit of concern. Hayley then glances at Rachel and Audrey, who were chatting earlier, but was now looking at her with concerned looks, as they had heard her gasp as well.

"Y-yeah Kira I'm okay. I just bit my cheek while I was chewing is all haha." Hayley laughs nervously as she slowly looks around to Rachel and then Audrey, who was looking at her concerned before Rachel sucked in through her teeth

"Oooh, that has to hurt right? Ugh, hate it when I do that."

"Y-yeah hehe" Hayley looks down at her plate in slight embarrassment as she sees her fallen piece of bacon. She picks it up and begins chewing it again, but at a slower pace than before. Kira does one last glance at her friend before finishing her breakfast, picking up her plate with her silverware utensils and looking to Rachel

"Hey Rachel do these just go into the dishwasher, or do you wash them in the sink first?"

Rachel looks up at Kira "did you get enough to eat?"

"Oh yes it was delicious, thank you." Kira smiles at her

Rachel gets up with her plate and utensils as well, leaving Audrey and Hayley eating their food "well, alright then. You can just put your plate and stuff on the counter. I'll put them away."

"Are you sure?" Kira asks, slowly rocking on her feet "I would like to help if I can."

"No, it's okay Kira." Rachel walks over to her and passes her to open the dishwasher, putting her plate and utensils inside before looking at Kira and smiling "just hand me your plate and I can put it away okay?"

"O-okay then," Kira hands Rachel her plate, but keeps her utensils as she puts them away herself. "So what are we going to do after?"

"I don't know," Audrey says, finishing her plate as well and getting up to put her dishes away.

Kira looks at Hayley "didn't you say that you would show us around the city if we came up?"

"Huh?" Hayley looks at Kira with a bit of surprise on her face as she turns and eats the last of her food, gathering up her dishes "mmm mhm" she nods as she swallows her food "y-yeah Rachel and I can show you around the city if you want."

"Awesome! How about we go right now?"

"Uh, I mean sure we can go now if everyone else is ready to go?" Hayley looks at Rachel as she closes the dishwasher, presses a couple of buttons and walks over to the counter to lean on it before they all hear the dishwasher start. Kira looks over at Audrey, who is now standing by the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest.

Rachel and Audrey look to each other before Rachel smiles lightly "yeah let's do it" Audrey looks down with a sigh and a little shrug "Sure whatever, I'm ready when you guys are."

"Alright then." Rachel sighs "the question still remains, where are we going first?" Rachel looks between the three girls as they look at each other before they each answer

"The mall?" Kira asks, looking at Hayley before turning her attention to Audrey

"How about a café" Audrey glances at Kira thinking about last night again and blushing slightly. Kira sees this and looks down at the floor with a little blush as well

"What about a museum?"

Everyone looks over at Hayley, who looks almost gleaming thinking about what kind of architectural structures that they might have in this city. Hayley snaps out of her thoughts when she doesn't hear anyone else talking and notices the three girls looking at her confused before she laughs nervously putting her hand into her hair and fidgeting with a strand looking down at the floor.

"Sorry… um, the mall sounds like a good choice hehe." She looks up at Kira with a weak smile before Kira smiles warmly, taking her hands into hers

"Okay."

Audrey glances at Rachel who looks a bit confused for a second, but shakes it off and puts on a smile as she gets the attention of Hayley and Kira with the clapping of her hands "Okay ladies, are we ready to go, or do we need a bit of time to prepare?"

Audrey, Kira, and Hayley all look over themselves and Hayley is the first to speak

"We should probably all have showers huh."

"Hm. Yes we should. Who wants to go first?" Kira nods her head in agreement

Rachel nods her head towards Hayley "why don't you go first Hayley? I already had my shower so I'm good."

"Me? Shouldn't it be better for one of our guests to have the shower first?" Hayley looks up and over to Kira "I think Kira should have the shower first." Kira looks surprised at Hayley, but soon shakes her head

"No Hayley, if Rachel wants you to go first then I will gladly wait for my turn." "Oh, alright then thank you." Hayley looks back at Rachel, smiling at her before looking over at Audrey "Thank you both for a wonderful breakfast." Hayley smiles at Audrey before going towards the door past Kira and Audrey as she goes downstairs to the bathroom.

Hayley gets to the bathroom downstairs and turns on the light, closing the door behind her and sighing "ha" 'well that was a bit awkward, but the food was amazing, even the bacon.' Hayley slowly takes off her clothes and drops them onto the floor before going over to the shower and starting it up and letting it run a bit. 'So let's see, Hayley lives with her sister, has two friends, still have not seen her parents yet, and Hayley and her sister seem to have some kind of weird relationship with each other.' Hayley opens the shower door and steps inside, sighing in relief as the hot water hits the skin on her right leg before closing the shower door behind her. She turns the heat down a bit before letting the water fall onto the rest of her body, fully submitting to the relaxing warmth of the water. Hayley looks down at the shower floor and notices two bottles of what she presumed were shampoo and conditioner. She leans down and picks one up, sure enough it was shampoo. She takes some into her hand and lathers it up before applying it to her hair, closing her eyes so she couldn't get any soap in her eyes. Hayley was so preoccupied with her washing her hair, and the sound of the running warm water that she didn't hear the bathroom door open and close again.

When Kira saw Rachel asking Hayley if she wanted to have the shower first, Kira was a bit surprised that Hayley had wanted to have her guests have their turn in the shower first, but Kira guessed that that was just common curtesy to allow the guests of the house to have the utilities first. After Hayley had, reluctantly gone downstairs, Rachel walked over to Kira and leaned into her ear so only they could hear and whispers

"You know, you could go down and have a shower with her to save time." Rachel smirks at Kira before leaning back. Kira looks at Rachel with a slight blush to her cheeks before looking down at the floor shuffling on her feet nervously. "I-I don't know…" Kira glances at Audrey, who's looking at Rachel with a suspicious glare, before turning her gaze back to the floor by her feet. "What do you think Audrey?"

"Hm? What was that Kira?" Audrey leans up from the counter and walks over to her smiling the kind smile she knows to love.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just going to go down and check on Hayley. See if she needs anymore help."

"That sounds like a great idea Kira." Rachel says as she circles around the two girls, heading to the doorway. "If you need me I'll be in the living room after I grab my purse from downstairs okay?" Rachel exits the doorway as she makes her way downstairs.

Kira and Audrey look at Rachel leaving. After she leaves Kira releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. Audrey gives her a questionable raise of her eyebrow before sighing "man, I don't get what Hayley sees in that woman."

"Oh shush, she's probably just a little weirded out by the fact that Hayley invited us over without telling her. It was surprisingly lucky that their parents were gone for a trip down south for a couple weeks. Where did Hayley say they were going, Florida?"

"Las Vegas."

Kira looks at Audrey surprised "how do you know that?"

"Didn't you read the texts between you two? Hayley said that her parents were going to be out of town these next couple of weeks and was wondering if we would want to come over and you had said yes."

"Oh right. That's what Hayley had said."

"Mhm."

"So, what should we do now? Have a shower?"

"Yeah, just a quick one though." Audrey gives Kira a look before Kira blushes slightly

"O-okay then, let's go." Kira gets up from the couch and Audrey follows her into the bedroom they had slept in last night; heading towards the bathroom, taking off their clothes as they enter the bathroom to turn on the shower.

After everyone has their showers, they all meet in the living room. Audrey and Kira are a little red faced while Hayley and Rachel look a bit red faced as well. After coming up from downstairs, Hayley looks a bit out of it as she finds her shoes, casing Kira to look over at Rachel for an answer, but doesn't get one as the sister is too busy getting her stuff ready as she puts her shoes on and grabs the car keys from a rack above where the coats were.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Rachel puts a pair of sunglasses as she opens the door leading to the garage.

"Yep." Kira smiles

"Mhm." Hayley nods slightly

"Yes now let's go." Audrey makes a motion of shooing them off and out the door as the other walk out into the garage.

"Now which to take…" Rachel stands in front of both vehicles and looks at them with curiosity before hitting the button on her keys and the lights on the car flash "ooh yeah, we get the car!" Rachel smiles widely, grinning ear to ear, before going over to Hayley and handing her the keys, going back down to a small smile. Hayley looks down at them almost dumbfounded.

"What, you want me to drive?" Hayley looks at Rachel surprised.

Rachel nods "yeah. You were the one who wanted to show them around, and were the one who called them up in the first place, so it's only natural to have you drive." She smiles at Hayley, but Hayley shakes her head.

"I'm still a little dizzy from what happened earlier before breakfast, so I'll let you drive us okay?" She smiles at her sister, handing back the keys as she puts on her shoes and heads out to hop into the back seat of the car.

Rachel sighs _'what am I going to do with you sis.'_ She gets her purse and puts her shoes on before going out to the car and entering the drivers seat, opening the garage door and putting the key into the ignition and turning the car on. Rachel looks at Audrey in the passenger seat next to her and then into the rear view mirror to see Hayley and Kira in the back. "Is everyone ready?!"

All the girls woo together and yell "Yes!"

"Alrighty, let's go to the mall!" Rachel puts the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway, closing the garage door, making their way over to the mall.

 **OH MY GOD! I'M SO SO SORRY! I was having trouble with this and how to end it for so long argh! I know that this one is a biiit longer than my last chapter, so here's my question: do you want longer chapters with more details in the writing, or do you want shorter chapters with less detail. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this story! It was kind of a spur of the moment idea like, "hey I just thought of this nice idea, I should write a story about it!" And here it is. Please review if you think I'm doing some things wrong. I'm not one for harsh criticism, but I'll make due if it helps the story. Anyway… I'll see you all next time!**


	3. The Mall

Kira looks out the window of the car, taking in the scenery of the city as she sits in the back seat of Rachel's car. She watches as the scenery goes from the quiet neighbourhood houses to the tall buildings that occupy the downtown area. As she waits patiently while Rachel finds parking, Kira can't help but think about what she had said.

" _I'm just going to see if Hayley needs any more help."_

Kira shakes her head, thinking it will shake the memory out of her head, as she looks out the window again. _'Why did I even say that, if I wasn't even going down there in the first place?'_ Kira lets out a frustrated puff of air through her mouth before feeling the car come to a stop.

"Okay, we're here!" Rachel announces while putting the vehicle in park. Rachel, Audrey, Hayley, and Kira all take off their seatbelts and exit the car slowly, as to not hit any of the neighbouring cars parked next to them, making sure they have all of their belongings before Rachel locks the car with a beep.

Everyone follows Rachel as they make their way to the mall doors. When they enter they see a stairwell after they walk up the flight of steps they enter a hallway. Immediately, the scent of Chinese food fills Kira's nostrils, making her hum in delight. "Hmm," she smiles to herself and glances over at Audrey, who seemed to notice the scent as well, because she shared a similar look of delight that Kira had. As they are walking through the hallway, the scent getting stronger, they finally see the food court; a vast arrangement of white tables with black chairs. Some chairs were smaller than others, but were also taller than some. They also saw a row of seats facing the food stops next to the other tables. All of these tables were filled with people; families with small children, groups of teenage boys and girls, couples walking around, or sitting at tables and sharing food. The sounds of crying, chair legs scraping against tiles, chatting between teens and adults alike.

"It smells amazing," Audrey says out loud as she smells the air again, smiling to herself.

"Yeah, that's just the smell of one of the few places in the food court." Rachel replied looking over at Audrey and Kira "Hayley enjoys going here for the food and the shopping, isn't that right Hayley?" Rachel calls back to her sister as she looks over her shoulder to see Hayley not with the group. "Uh, Hayley?" Rachel stops and turns around causing Audrey and Kira to turn around to see what was wrong. It turns out that Hayley had stopped while the others were admiring the scents of the food court. She seemed to be fascinated with the hallway itself as she was running her had on the wall slowly, admiring the texture of the simple-looking wall, all while mumbling to herself.

"Hm this is a nicely designed hallway, and the tile flooring is wonderful. I wonder if the rest of it is as nice and neat." Hayley walks slowly as she kneels down and feels the floor with her fingertips "Very smooth indeed."

"Hayley!"

"Huh?" Hayley looks up from her admiration of the tile floor to see Rachel walking towards her with a sort of enraged face.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel grabs Hayley's arm and pulls her up off the ground slowly, leaning close to her ear and whispering hard "what do you think you are doing?! We're here to show _your_ friends around the city." Hayley looks over at Kira and Audrey, who were looking at each other and giving worried glances their way. Hayley looks back at Rachel, then lowers her head and shuts her eyes

"I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't know what came over me." She shakes her head slightly "please forgive me. I promise that I'll be the one who shows them around." Hayley peers up at Rachel, whose features seemed to have softened slightly, but still has a frown. Rachel sighs, looking away from her sister

"look, I'm not mad. Just don't do anything like that again alright? You can admire the interior design next to your friends and not touch the dirty, germ-ridden floors. Who knows what kind of bacteria is lurking in those grooves huh?" She smiles as she pulls Hayley into a hug. Hayley slowly wraps her arms around her sister's waist as she gently returns the hug, careful to not place her hands directly on her back. "You know you are going to have to go wash your hands right?" Hayley smiles and bursts into giggles at her sister's request. Rachel scoffs at her and looks away, glancing down at her "what? I'm serious, you want to infect the whole building the way you always touch everything." Hayley laughs out loud this time, causing Rachel to release Hayley from the hug. "Stop it. Go wash your hands immediately. This is no laughing matter." Hayley nods her head trying to hold in her giggles, but to no avail as she laughs a few seconds more before catching her breath.

"Haha.. whew okay. Sorry sis, I just can't really see you as a germaphobe. It doesn't really fit the whole 'big sister' role." Hayley pulls out of the hug as she smiles at Rachel "I will go wash my hands for you right now okay?" Hayley brushes herself off, adjusting her clothing and brushing her hand through her hair as she walks around Rachel to meet up with Kira and Audrey. "Sorry about that girls, I'm just going to wash up and I'll meet you over... there." Hayley walks over and points over to a store that was across the food court. Kira couldn't really see the sign clearly, but from what she saw in the windows, she suspected it to be a store that sold movies and music. Hayley turns her head at them and smiles before walking into the food court, looking for the washroom to clean her hands.

Kira sighs as she watches Hayley look for the washroom.

"So what now?"

Kira looks over at Audrey as Rachel walks over to them "we go over to the store that Hayley will meet us at after she is done in the washroom." Kira looks at Rachel "you ready?"

"Yeah, which store did Hayley point to?"

"That one over across the food court," Audrey replies pointing to the store in the distance. Rachel nods her head and begins making her way through the food court, Kira and Audrey right behind her.

Hayley (Annabeth) finds the washroom and walks up to one of the many sinks there and turns on the tap, washing her hands with soap and warm water.

' _Wow, I didn't think her sister would be so… germaphobic.'_ Rachel had seemed so angry and almost embarrassed by the sight of her sister acting out of the ordinary. _'Ugh, I need to be more like Hayley, but I don't want to fake being someone I'm not.'_ Annabeth sighs in frustration as she runs her hands under the water, scrubbing off the soap and letting it slide down into the drain. She looks up at the reflection of Hayley, those deep brown eyes looking back at her with worry and concern. Annabeth shakes her head, "what am I going to do…" she mumbles out as she stares back down at the water running down and over her hands.

"Going to do about what?"

Annabeth inhales sharply as she looks up from the sink and running water to see another girl next to her in the mirror's reflection. She looked to be around Annabeth's age, 16 or 17. She had long straight black hair, stunning sky blue eyes that seemed to shine in the fair bathroom light, she was wearing a white tank top, blue faded jeans, and a black leather jacket over her top. Annabeth turned off the tap and turned around to face the girl fully, she seemed well developed, and those jeans did a wonderful job of highlighting her butt.

' _Oh gods, am I checking her out, what is wrong with you Hayley?!'_

"Well?"

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

The girl sighs "I asked 'going to do about what?'" she now had gone to stand next to her to wash her hands. "You had asked yourself what you were going to do, so I asked what."

"Oh, well it's just something my sister said to me before telling me to go to the restroom and wash up."

"Sisters, am I right?" She giggles as she goes to dry her hands in the air dryer near the exit.

Annabeth chuckles over the sound of the air dryer, speaking when the girl was finished drying her hands, "Yeah, sometimes they are the worst, but other times they can be nice to you." She thinks about the time Rachel entered the bathroom before they left, how she came inside and apologized for snapping at her. Annabeth also remembered the somewhat intense cleaning of her body that Rachel had given her. Which led to Annabeth reluctantly enjoy Rachel's lips against her own as she kissed her after rinsing her off in the warm water.

"Hey, you okay?"

Annabeth is pulled out of her daydreaming from the girl as she looks at Annabeth with a hint of concern. "Y-yeah. I'm alright, sorry. Just got caught daydreaming a bit." Annabeth goes to the dryer to dry her hands, getting the water off of them, a small blush hitting her cheeks. The girl smiles at Annabeth and ends up walking out with her as they both exit the restroom.

After the girls exit the restroom and walk out to the food court the girl puts out her hand to Annabeth.

"I'm Maddison by the way, but most people call me Maddie," Maddie says with a smile. Annabeth smiles back and takes Maddie's hand in hers as they shake in greeting.

"I'm Hayley. It's nice to meet you, Maddie." Annabeth smiles back at her

"It's nice to meet you too." Maddie giggles "yay! Now we're friends!" She pulls on Annabeth's arm and hugs her, wrapping her arms around Annabeth's waist.

"Ugh umm okay?" Annabeth pats on the girls back gently as the eager girl continues the long turned awkward hug. "Hey uh, Ma-"

"Maddie?!"

Annabeth and Maddison both turn their heads to see a guy a little ways from where they had stopped to talk. The guy looked like your average teenager; has an athletic build, is kinda good looking for his age, and probably is popular with the girls. The guy looks a bit surprised to see Maddie, while Maddie seems to regard him with a look of confusion.

"Marcus? I thought you had said you were too sick to get out of bed today?" She regards him with a cool stare as Marcus seems to be fumbling with his words.

"Ah…w-well you see M-Maddie, I-I did say that I was sick, bu-"

"Why did you lie to me?" Maddie interrupts him as she had pulled away from her hug to look at him, who was now starting to look a bit pale. "why did you say that you were sick, only to come here right after?"

"Hey, sweetie over here!"

Marcus immediately freezes as Maddie looks around to see a girl waving at them, sitting in a table nearby. He knows that he can't just stand there with two equally gorgeous girls, so he thinks up an idea

"H-hey, if you want, w-would you be interested in sitting down with me, so we uh c-can talk about this. Right?"

It seems to have clicked in Maddie's head as her face grows into a frown fit with anger. "You son of a-"

"Maddie!" Annabeth takes hold of Maddie's arm as she was about to go after Marcus, who had closed his eyes out of anticipation of the action. He opens his eye to see Maddie being held back by Annabeth. "That's enough, he isn't worth it. Let's go." Annabeth lets go of Maddie's arm as soon as she calms down a little. Annabeth looks at Marcus "it was nice meeting you Marcus. But it would be wise not to two-time anyone else anymore, or by the gods, I will make sure that no girl would want to be with you." Marcus gulps audibly before nodding his head in understanding.

"Y-yes I u-understand." He makes his way back to the girl sitting at the table who seemed to be looking at Marcus confused before giving Maddie a look of disgust.

"Hey, Marcus."

Marcus turns just in time to have a hand hit him across his face hard. Maddie had walked up from behind him and wasn't done with him it seemed, as Annabeth looked in shock at what happened.

"Maddie!"

Annabeth rushes over to her and pulls her away from Marcus, apologizing to him as Maddie states a few choice words for him and the girl, who was now getting up from her seat to console him. Annabeth guides Maddie over to the store that she was meeting the others, hoping Hayley's friends can calm her down a bit.

As they enter the store and greeted the employee working there, Annabeth makes sure Maddie has calmed down before letting go of her arm.

"What was that all about Maddie? Was he your boyfriend or something?"

Maddie nods her head silently as her shoulders were shaking, her eyes wouldn't meet Annabeth's. Annabeth sighs and faces Maddie, putting her hands on her shaking shoulders. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Take a deep breath." Annabeth inhales air into her mouth as Maddie does the same. "Good, now" Annabeth exhales the breath as Maddie follows her motion "wonderful. You feeling better now?" Maddie nods her head, but soon feels her body getting pulled as Annabeth hugs her gently. "Listen, that guy was a complete jerk and you deserve so much better than him right?" Annabeth releases the hug and lifts her hand up, cups Maddie's cheek, wiping away a tear falling from her eye. Maddie looks at Annabeth and smiles.

"Right. Hehe."

Rachel moves her eyes along the rows of CDs in front of her, looking at the artist's name and the prices of the CDs, but not really paying attention. She was too wound up as she puts her finger to her lips, biting at it subconsciously, thinking about what had happened with Hayley. Something wasn't right with her today, Rachel knew that for sure. First, it was the elbow to the side, then there was the whole interest in museums and stuff like that, Hayley was never interested in that kind of stuff until today. Rachel thinks again to just a few minutes ago, how Hayley had stopped and just fell back admiring the architecture of the building. _'Something is definitely different with Hayley today. I should make sure that I talk to her.'_ Rachel thinks back to how she had treated Hayley those few minutes ago by pulling at her harshly.Sure, she was a little rough with her, but what kind of sister isn't like that to their younger sister? Especially one that goes and makes a fool out of herself in a public space. Rachel closes her eyes and sighs, thinking harder on how she had treated Hayley back when they were little. The little arguments they had when they were younger, the feelings that were shared whenever someone was down and needed some company. How they first came to be a family and started living together, and how they ended up having a complicated relationship. Rachel shakes her head and picks out a CD, it was white with a lot of words on the cover in grey and some in orange. She turns it over and looks at the tracklist, going down the list before stopping at one of the songs, thinking back to how Hayley had loved that song when they were little. Rachel chuckles to herself as she then thinks about their first experience together.

—Flashback—

"Rachel!" A thirteen-year-old Hayley runs up to her year older sister who is on her bed reading a book.

"What's up to Hayley?" Rachel marks her page and sets her book down to look at her sister.

"Mom told us we have to shower now."

"Really," Rachel gives Hayley a look of doubt "did she say 'we' or 'you' have to go have a shower?" Hayley looks down at Rachel's bedsheets before looking back up at her and smiling her cute smile.

"Come shower with me. Please?!" Hayley begs to take a hold of her hands as she gives Rachel the cutest puppy-dog look ever before in her life. Rachel sighs before setting her book on her nightstand, and getting up while Hayley smiles wider,

"Yay!" She gets up and rushes over to the bathroom, as Rachel just chuckles, grabs some change of clothes, her phone, and a tiny speaker before she exits her room and grabs a towel from the closet outside next to the bathroom. Rachel gets into the bathroom and sets down her clothes on the floor before she opens the shower door to turn it on the warm water. She adjusts the temperature a bit so it will be nice for the both of them as Hayley opens the door and smiles at her sister, setting her towel and change of clothes on the floor next to her sisters. Rachel finishes with the shower and closes the door before turning and seeing Hayley already inside and taking off her clothes off, just starting to pull off her shirt, showing her well-developing breasts.

"Rachel?"

Rachel shakes as she looks at Hayley, who has her shirt over her chest looking at her questionably.

"Are you okay sis?"

"Uh, y-yeah I'm fine haha." Rachel chuckles lightly as she starts to take off her clothes as well, feeling a tightness in her chest and slight dampness in her crotch.

After both of them are naked and ready to get into the steaming shower, Rachel pulls out her phone and hooks it up to the speaker before turning on a song. Hayley smiles at her sister after listening to the first few seconds.

"Hey, I love this song." Hayley smiles.

Rachel chuckles "Hehe I know." She opens the door and steps inside, making room for her sister as she steps inside as well. Hayley smiles as she enters the warm shower as the water hits her front, sighing as it feels great on her skin. Rachel looked Hayley up and down, her well-rounded breasts, the sweet sighs coming from her mouth as she lets the water run over her, her hair sticking in her face as the water ran down it, Rachel giggles as she goes and parts her sisters hair back and puts it over her ear to get a better look at her face. "You look beautiful Hayley."

"Um, thanks, sis…" Hayley looks down and her face goes red, her heart skipping a beat as the water runs down her body. "S-so does you…" she blushes more as she gets a good look at her sister's breasts and beautiful physique.

"Why don't we wash that hair of yours huh?" Rachel smiles as she grabs the shampoo bottle from the shower and pours some into her hands, lathering her hands up with soap before rubbing them through Hayley's hair. "Gotta get you nice and clean."

Hayley giggles as her sister put her hands through her hair.

"Hehe h-hey not too rough.."

"Okay okay sorry hehe" Rachel begins to go at a gentler pace as she rubs her sister's hair. Rinsing it with the water when it has been lathered enough with soap. Watching as the soapy water runs down her breasts and down her nice legs and ass.

"Mmm thanks, sis."

After washing both of their heads, Rachel blushes "h-hey Hayley."

"Yeah?" Hayley looks at Rachel with a smile

"Y-you know that I love you right?" Rachel plays with Hayley's hair a bit as she twirls it in her finger, the warmth in between her legs is getting as warm as the water.

"Uh huh." Hayley watches as Rachel gets closer to her as she plays with her hair. "Of course I love you sis hehe" Hayley smiles, but Rachel gets closer to her that Hayley has to back up, she backs up all the way to the shower wall as Rachel stands in the path of the running water, her face glistening with water droplets as her face gets closer to Hayley's. "Um Rachel, you're getting a bit close."

Rachel looks at Hayley before blushing as red as a tomato and stepping back "oh, sorry. I didn't know I was that close."

"It's okay hehe." Hayley giggles as her cheeks turn a shade of light red. "You feel warm."

"Do I?" Rachel looks at her sister before getting close again and pulling her into a hug, causing Hayley to gasp in surprise as their breasts and nipples rub against each other. "Uh Rachel?"

"Mhm?" Rachel rubs Hayley's back gently, slowly pushing her leg between Hayley's settling her knee into her sisters young crotch.

Hayley gasps as she feels her sister put her leg in between hers. It felt odd, but also wonderful that she ended up gasping again as she felt her sisters lips against her neck.

"R-rachel?"

"Shhh" Rachel puts her finger to her lips as she pulls her head back and looks Hayley in the eyes. "You know I love you with all my heart right sis?" She didn't let Hayley answer as she leaned down and kissed her sister on the lips. Holding her closer as she put her hand through her hair to rest on the back of her head.

Hayley was surprised to say the least as she felt Rachel's lips press against her own, feeling her lips getting pushed by her sisters tongue.

"Mmmm" Rachel pushed closer to Hayley as she kissed her deeper, which caused Hayley to feel a warmth unlike any other. Rachel breaks the kiss as she kisses her neck, sucking at it gently while hearing her sweet sisters moans.

"Oh Rachel"

Rachel continues to kiss and suck on Hayley's neck, listening to the noises coming from her sisters mouth.

"Rachel mmm"

Rachel gets down to kiss her breasts

"Rachel."

.

.

.

"Rachel!"

Rachel snaps awake at the sound of her name, lifting her head to see Audrey looking at her in concern.

"are you okay? You seemed to space out for a second there."

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine. Thank you though."

"Alright well, it seems like Hayley is back from the restroom, and it looks like someone tagged alongside her." Audrey points to the entrance as Rachel turns and watches Hayley come into the store with another girl, who looked annoyed for some reason. Rachel makes her way towards them as they enter the store and look around. She waves at them as she gets closer

"Hey, Hayley sor-"

"Oh, is this your sister?"

Rachel stops as the girl who tagged along with Hayley interrupts her and smiles at her.

"Hi there, my name is Maddie! It's nice to meet you." Maddie exclaims with a smile and extends her hand towards Rachel

"Uh, hi. I'm Rachel." She takes hold of Maddie's hand and shakes it "Nice to meet you as well." Rachel looks over at Hayley and mouths 'what?' and Hayley shrugs and mouths back, 'later.' Rachel looks back down at Maddie, her hand feeling a little firm on her own before looking back to Hayley, mouthing 'alright' and letting go of Maddie's hand. "so, did you two just meet today?"

"Yep! We're already friends. Hehe " Maddie smiling cheerfully as she takes a look around the store "so this is the place you mentioned huh Hayley?"

Rachel looks towards Hayley as she chuckles "Yeah, it's a cool looking store right?"

"Aw yeah, this is great!" Maddie's cheerful attitude drawing the attentions of Kira and some other customers, even the employees walking around the store gave slight glances towards the girls direction.

Hayley clears her throat, getting the other girls attention "well, you wanna take a look around to get your mind off the incident earlier?" She motions her arm towards the interior of the store before smiling and looking around at the all of the movies and other merchandise in the store; vinyl albums, CD's, action figures, and t-shirts of different sizes and designs.

"huh?" Maddie stops smiling and looks at Hayley before looking to Rachel, who only smiles at her before looking towards Hayley.

"Yeah Maddie," Rachel turns back to Maddie and smiles a bright smile at her, "let's just look around, like Hayley said, get your mind off those memories of what happened yeah?"

Maddie, who had stopped her smiling, took a closer look at Rachel. She questioned mentally why this girl was being kind to her, even though they barely know each other? It racked at her brain more than she wanted to because she ended up staring off into space, causing Rachel to look back at Maddie and touch her shoulder gently. Maddie looks up to Rachel, a look of concern on her face, before seeing her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah I'm good. Hehe." Maddie smiles slightly, giggling softly as she looks around the store and watches as Hayley goes over to another girl. They chat for a bit and the other girl glances at Maddie before she sees that they move towards the back of the store to see what is in the back. Maddie smiles as she looks at the four friends in the store, thinking how she's going to have so much fun.

Annabeth had a bad feeling about Maddie, she just couldn't put he finger on what it was just yet. After she had introduced Maddie to Rachel, Annabeth decided to take a look around the store and walks over to Kira, "hey Kira, what are you looking at?"

"Oh Hayley, you're back." Kira smiles before glancing over to where Hayley just was and sees Rachel with a black haired, younger looking girl. "Who's that?"

Annabeth sighs, "That," she nods her head over to Maddie "is Maddison. Goes by Maddie. I met her in the bathroom."

"ooh okay. Hmm she looks nice." Kira smirks slightly out of the corner of her mouth.

"yeah…" Annabeth looks at Kira with a bit of worry _'oh Kira, please don't be into younger girls, I'd fear for my own safety, and the safety of others including Maddie. Although, Piper is known for her good choices in women.'_ Annabeth blushes slightly looking at Kira, imagining her with their head of the Aphrodite cabin. She shakes hers head of these thoughts and put her arm around Kira's shoulder to steer her to another part of the store. "Anyway, why don't we go see what's at the back of the store hm?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Kira smiles at Annabeth as she walks with her to the back of the store, "what did you want to check out back here?"

"Actually, I wanted to chat with you about something."

"Alright, shoot." They make it to the back of the store and Kira watches as Annabeth pulls out Hayley's phone and goes into her music, pulling up a song and playing it at a low enough volume so they both could hear, without disturbing the other customers.

"I was wondering where this was from?"

Annabeth and Kira listen to the song and slightly nod their heads and sway their hips to the beat. Kira looks at Annabeth with a look that made Annabeth think she had made a mistake somewhere.

"Did you really forget, or do you not remember?"

"Umm, I don't remember. Sorry."

Kira giggles and turns to cover her mouth with her hand. "Sorry, hehe.. hold on." Kira takes a deep breath, exhales, and turns to look at the shelf that was holding DVD cases that lined the wall. She points at them, trailing her finger along the shelves of DVD's until it stops near the middle of the many cases, moves her hand forward and pulls out a case. She smiles before handing it to Annabeth. Annabeth takes the case and looks at the cover; it shows a group of high school kids in costumes, all of different forms and styles, and a hard faced man with bunny-like yellow hair.

"Oh. Okay? Is this a cartoon of something?"

Kira stops and looks at Annabeth in disbelief "what? Hayley, it's anime. You know, Japanese animation." She moves her hand in a sweeping motion towards the shelf they were in front of, as to indicate to Hayley that it was obvious.

Annabeth looks at the shelf and sees the word 'Anime' up at the top before looking back down at the cover "is that what it is? Huh, cool" she turns the case over and starts reading the back of it. Kira continues to stare at Hayley. Shock, and disbelief in her face as she somewhat listens to Hayley reading the back of the case aloud. A thought coming to the surface of her brain; _this is not Hayley. This can't be Hayley, she's too naïve when it comes to the things she and I had texted about before coming up here._ It all made sense; the sudden interest in museums, stopping in the hallway of the mall to admire the flooring, not knowing about anime, like it was her first time coming across it. Kira looks at Hayley and watches as she stops and taps at her phone, playing the song from before again. ' _I should be careful. Should I ask her a question only Hayley would know? Wait, no. Then whoever it is would now that I know it isn't Hayley. Just calm down Kira, play it cool.'_

"so this is Japanese?" Hayley asks holding out the phone as the song plays.

"yeah." Kira smiles as Hayley

"that's awesome, I like the diverse variety of songs I have. Especially this one." Hayley smiles as she pauses the song and then scrolls her finger along the screen to play another song. Hayley and Kira listen to it and it sounds like a type of motivation song. Hayley starts humming along with the melody and taps her fingers to the beat.

"mhmm, say Hayley, have you ever heard of covers before?"

"hm?" Hayley pauses the song and looks at Kira "what was that Kira? Sorry, I got too caught up in the song there."

Kira giggles, shaking her head and waving her hand from side to side "no no, it's okay. I had just asked if you had heard of any covers to any of the songs you have in your vast number of songs?"

"Oh, I think so? Let me check, hold on." Hayley swipes through her phone before looking at it confused. "Sorry, I don't think I do."

"You do know what I'm talking about right?" Kira looks at Hayley as she answers

"No I don't sorry." Hayley shrugs her shoulders.

Kira narrows her eyes as she looks down to take out her phone. ' _Okay, so she knows how to work the phone, she knows what things are around her, so she isn't at type of alien or something. That's good.'_ Kira opens her phone up and goes into her browser, typing in a name of a song, pausing playing it for Hayley and herself. "So covers are, in basic terms, songs that are in a different language converted to a common language, like English." She hits play an it plays another song in Japanese "here is the original song in Japanese from a good sports anime." Hayley closes her eyes as she listens to the song

"Hmm it almost sounds like it's trying to motivate the listener to do better. I like it." Hayley smiles as she taps her finger on her pants to the beat of the song, humming and singing a couple verses of the song. Kira smiles at her friend, pausing the song and pulling up another one on her phone.

"Now this one, on the other hand, has the same feel to it, but it is done with different people and sung by another singer." She plays the song and the song indeed, like Kira said, sound the same. But it had English lyrics, and it does indeed sound like a motivation song.

"Wow! I had no idea that these were a thing in the musical community. This is awesome Kira, who is the singer? She has an amazing voice to be singing a song like that on her own."

"Yeah, she is amazing, but I only know her account name; LilyAnne."

"Hmm alright then, thanks Kira. That really allows me to look at another genre of music that I can listen in gathering future." Hayley smiles at Kira, before looking behind her, and going from happy to a little uncomfortable. Noticing the change in her friends stare, Kira looks to her friend concerned.

"What's wrong Hayley?" Kira turns and looks behind her to find Maddie right in behind her, making her gasp loudly and jump back, putting up her arms in a fighting like stance. "Geez girl! You scared me for a second there." Maddie just laughs as Kira drops out of her stance.

"Haha sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you listening to that amazing song!" Maddie smiles as she hums to the song that's still playing, her fingers tapping away on her thigh, before the song comes to an end and she snaps her fingers. Smiling and humming the last note a little longer after the song had finished and Kira had turned off her phone, Maddie blushes slightly as she lets out a breath. "Wow, what an amazing song! Don't you think so you guys?"

"Y-yeah, it was great." Hayley looks around nervously before pointing to the side of the store. "I'm going to go over there to see what other things they have okay?" Hayley brushes past Kira and Maddie before Maddie giggles and waves to Hayley

"I hope to see you again soon Hayley!"

"Are you leaving already?" Kira looks at the younger girl as she turns around to face Kira.

"Oh no, I should be able to stay for a little bit." A chime is heard shortly after Maddie says this. Maddie pulls out her phone and her smile turns to a slight frown "damn, my parent is wanting for me to come home right now, so I gotta run. It was nice meeting with you…"

"Kira." Kira extends her hand and Maddie takes it in hers as she smiles

"Nice to meet you Kira, I'm Maddison, but you can call me-"

"Maddie?" Kira raises an eyebrow, smirking slightly as Maddie smiles wider, grinning ear to ear.

"Yes, exactly. Anyway, I'll be on my way now. Bye!" Maddie turns and makes her way to the exit as the employee at the counter bids her farewell.

Kira watches Maddie leave until she turns a corner before looking around and finding Hayley with Rachel and Audrey, looking at CD's and chatting about something. She walks over to them and pinches Audrey's sleeve to get her attention.

"Hey, I need to talk with you." Kira looking at Audrey with a look of unsure doubt before glancing at the sisters, who were comparing album covers ad song choices. Kira gently pulls on Audrey's shirt as they walk over to the t-shirts and merchandise section of the store.

"Hey Kira, what's wrong? You looked all cheery with Hayley when you were listening to music earlier." Audrey crosses her arms as she stares expectedly at Kira, looking for answers in her girlfriend, but seeing only worry and a slight fear, looking around them to find them alone except for Hayley, Rachel, and the employee at the counter. Kira takes a breath before letting it out slowly.

"Whew, okay. Babe, I'm going to tell you something a little weird, and I don't want to hear laughing afterwards alright?"

"Alright Kira I won't laugh. What is it?"

"Thanks hun. Okay, I think that Hayley is not who she says she is, and someone else is controlling her body." Kira closes her eyes as she says this, only opening them slightly as she didn't hear a reaction to the statement she made. She opens her eyes to see Audrey, hand to her mouth and arm to her stomach as she is holding in giggles. Before bursting into laughter, holding her gut as her eyes start to tear up.

"Oooh…whew, god damn! Haha wow, really Kira? Someone else is controlling Hayley's body? This isn't some movie where the side character gets mind controlled to do the antagonists bidding, you know that right?"

"I thought I told you not to laugh, hmph fine, don't believe me." Kira crosses her arms in a huff as she blushes slightly of embarrassment. Audrey puts her Hand on Kira's shoulder

"Hehe sorry, but do you really think that Hayley has been…" Audrey leans closer to Kira's ear and whispers "taken over by an alien race or something?" Audrey giggles slightly as Kira pushes her away slightly.

"No it's just, Hayley isn't her usual self."

"And how do you know? You only have ever chatted over text, never in person."

"I know that, but I still have this weird feeling with her. Like I had to tell her what anime was, even though she should already know what it is. Her new interest in museums, what is that? She never was interested in anything historical before now."

"Mhmm…" Audrey nods her head along with Kira listing, but stops and smells something. It wasn't a good food smell like before when she had entered the mall, it was more like a smoky smell, something kinda similar to a campsite, but she began to smell something like iron. "hey, do you smell that?"

Kira stops talking and looks at her girlfriend "Hm? What was that babe?"

"I asked if you smell that." Audrey sniffs again "smells like a camp, or a metal workshop?"

Kira looks up, smelling the air "A metal workshop? All I smell is something burning." Audrey shakes her head "no there is definitely something iron-like burning somewhere." Audrey looks around and finds that Rachel and Hayley have also noticed the smell. Rachel covers her nose, while Hayley looks like she's worried, making her way to the entrance with Rachel close behind her.

"Hey, let's go meet with the others." Audrey grabs Kira by the hand and they walk over to the two sisters near the entrance, the smell only getting stronger the more they get near the two siblings, along with a sound of "crunching? Hey Hayley, what is-"

Hayley looks straight ahead, almost not hearing Audrey. She glances at her and whispers something that Audrey and Kira didn't catch.

"Um Hayley? What was that you just said?"

Hayley turns her head to the two girls, a look in her eyes that says not to fuck with her.

"I need you to take Rachel and run" in a dead serious voice that almost seemed like she's said those exact words more then a few times in her life.

"What? Why? Hayley, shit what is that smell?!" Audrey is covering her nose now, looking at Kira who has done the same, almost looking sick to her stomach.

"Kira, you okay? Come on we need to-"

Audrey is interrupted by the sound of screaming voices and then the sound of something soft hitting the floor in front of all of them.

"What in the gods?" Hayley exclaims with wide eyes in shock

"Oh shi-" Rachel turns and vomits on the carpeted floor as she coughs and shuts her eyes tight.

"Wha-" Kira covers her mouth before stating to throw up over the floor as well, turning her back to the entrance. Audrey goes to console Kira by pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Making sure Kira is alright, Audrey looks up at the still standing, calm Hayley.

"Hayley?"

"We need to go. Now."

"What do you-"

Audrey is interrupted by the sound of screeching. Audrey, Kira, and Rachel all cover their ears, while Hayley winces slightly, guiding Rachel over to the left side of the exit.

"Audrey! Let's go now!" Hayley yells behind her as she guides Rachel to the store next to the one they were in currently. Audrey helps Kira up and they walk over to the side of the entrance, but not before seeing something terrifying that Audrey turns so only she is seeing it. What she sees is a lizard, large grey scales run along it body, but its body looked to be as tall as the mall itself. The things serpent-like head was breathing fire over areas of the mall, but the scariest thing about it was that its other eight serpent heads were picking up innocent, screaming civilians in their mouths, chewing them to pieces.

 **A/N: Holy Hades guys, I'm sorry that this took so long to get to you! Hope you all like it!**

 **Fighting scene coming up? Maybe, we'll see how all this plays out for Annabeth and company. Please comment your thoughts on the chapter, have a Merry Xmas/Christmas to everyone and a Happy New Year!**


	4. The Split: Part One

**A/N: Hey guys, I've decided to break this chapter into parts because I don't want you all to wait on me to finish a long chapter. So please enjoy!**

The screams of people nearby ring in the ears of Rachel as she spits on the floor and wipes the excess bile off of her mouth. She turns to see Hayley facing the open entrance of the store they went into after getting away from the sight they had just seen; a female body, her shirt soaked in a dark red as her expression was of total shock. Her left arm and all of her bottom half was gone, the places where the body parts had been were leaking blood onto the tile floor. Rachel had felt so sick at the sight of the dead body she just couldn't hold it in anymore and began to throw up. Now she is looking at a giant, nine-headed creature with terror as one of its heads, its jaw lined with razor like teeth, snap shut. Blood splatters it jaw, as Rachel sees the remains of a body falling and landing on the floor with a splat. This continues with the other seven heads, their jaws filling with innocent human bodies as they crush them, or swallow them whole. Rachel looks away from the scene and walks over to check on the others. Kira is on the floor puking as Audrey tries to console her by pulling her own hair tie out, and putting it into Kira's hair fashioning it into a ponytail in an attempt to not get throw up in her hair. Rachel puts a hand on Audrey's shoulder

"Hey, you two okay?"

Audrey looks down at Kira, who coughs and spits out some bile before nodding slightly, wiping at her mouth. Audrey then looks up at Rachel and nods her head.

"Yeah, we'll be okay."

"Okay, that's good."

Rachel then stands and looks at Hayley, who is still standing near the entrance of the store. "Hey Hayley! What the hell is that thing that has you so interested in it?!" Rachel yells at her sister, trying to talk over the screeching of the monster in the food court.

Hayley turns her head and looks at the three other girls in turn before looking back at Rachel. "You can see it too?"

"No shit we can see it! It's eating people!" Rachel throws her arm out at the site of the bloody destruction. "What the fuck is it?!"

Hayley looks down at the floor, hesitant before speaking again, "Well it-"

"It's a Hydra, right?"

Hayley raises her head as Rachel turns hers to Kira, who has now stood up with an arm around Audrey. Kira looks at Hayley with a suspicious look as she speaks again "a monster from Greek mythology right? Said to have multiple heads and can breath fire."

Hayley nods her head, looking up at Kira "Yes you're correct."

Rachel throws her arms up in the air "Oh that's just great. Fucking fantastic!"

Audrey looks at Hayley before looking out towards the monster "Is there any way we can kill it?"

Hayley shakes her head. "No, if we cut off any of its heads, it will just grow two more in its place."

"Well, how would we cut any of them off if we don't have-"

The girls are interrupted by a loud screech and the sound of a burning fire, followed by the sounds of dying human screams.

Hayley turns to Rachel, walks over to her and firmly puts her hand on her sisters shoulder "Where is the easiest place to get a weapon?"

Rachel looks shocked at how easily Hayley had asked a question like that with such calm in her voice "Huh? Um well, I've seen some of the food stalls carrying large knives." Hayley looks down and seems to whisper to herself.

"So only mortal weapons huh?"

Kira speaks up after getting Audrey to let go of her,

"What was that? Hayley, what are you talking about?"

Hayley shakes her head "It's nothing. Rachel,"

Rachel turns to her sister "yeah?"

"Can you take me to the nearest food stall that has weaponry?"

Audrey takes a step toward the sisters, glancing at the monster occasionally,"Do you honestly think we stand a chance again-"

They are interrupted as more roars are heard followed by stomping of heavy claws against tile.

Hayley looks at Audrey and nods towards Kira "you wanna stay here with her and see if you can get any survivors to safety?"

Audrey looks at Kira, who share a worried look before nodding

"Yeah we can get the others to safety. Where should we guide them towards?"

Hayley turns and slowly looks out of the entrance to the store and motions for Audrey and Kira to come near her with her hand. Kira and Audrey look at each other before slowly walking over to Hayley, looking in her direction as she points to two escalators "you see those escalators?" They both nod. Hayley then points to opening beside them, where they see a couple of flaming bodies on the floor. Hayley looks back at the two girls "I want you to go and find any survivors, lead them towards the lower level, and make sure that they are all safe. If you see any bodies on the floor like those ones, leave them. They are beyond saving unfortunately. Treat any injured if you can, if not then just reassure them that everything is going to be okay."

"Don't you think they should have someone who knows their way around the building?"

Hayley, Audrey, and Kira all turn their heads to see Rachel, standing behind them, a determined look on her face. Audrey glances back at Hayley, sighing before speaking.

"You know, she's right. Kira and I don't know the area that well, so we'll probably get lost in this big mall." Audrey looks at Kira, smiling slightly before pulling her hand into hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Kira smiles back before looking between Audrey and Rachel, seeing the determination in both of their eyes.

"Then I think you should go with Rachel Audrey. I'll stay here with Hayley, we'll try to distract that monster while you two..."

Kira stops talking as she turns her head slightly, not making a sound before they all hear a loud roar and an explosion. Everyone turns to the noise as they look out into the food court to see a massive fire that was one of the food stalls. The Hydra head had blown fire into the stall and something exploded inside, causing the loud booming noise.

Hayley turns to Kira, grips her shoulder firmly before tossing her head to the food stall the Rachel has mentioned.

"We need to go now!"

Kira looks back at Audrey, who smiles at her warmly, before pulling her back into a hug and whispering something that Hayley nor Rachel hear. They release from their hug, Kira turning to Hayley as she nods her head.

"Let's go."

Rachel pumps her fist into the air "Hell yeah! Let's go find survivors while you two distract a dragon!"

"Hydra." Hayley and Kira tell her in unison.

"Oh whatever. It has scales, big claws, and can breath fire. Looks like a dragon to me." Hearing Rachel say that had Hayley sigh before chuckling lightly, Kira smiling as well, holding a hand to her mouth to stop the giggles that were escaping. Even Audrey couldn't help but smile and give a slight chuckle.

"Oh you all shush. Hayley, Kira. Can you just go already please?" Rachel lowers her head slightly as a tinge of red hits her cheeks.

Kira giggles "Hehe sorry Rachel, yes we'll be going now." She turns and nods to Hayley, who nods back.

"Don't worry Rachel we'll be going soon, but first" Hayley turns to Rachel and hands her her handbag. "This is only going to slow me down if I'm going to fight that thing, so I want you to take care of it okay?"

"Alright." Rachel pulls Hayley's handbag over her shoulder with her own bag. "I'll be sure to keep this safe for when you get back."

The roars of the Hydra bring the ladies back to their senses as they make their way to the edge of the entrance. Hayley and Kira look at the Hydra before Hayley makes her way towards the food stall, Kira right behind her, both taking glances at the monster as to not get spotted. As the two girls slowly make their way to the stall, Rachel and Audrey watch from the entrance to the store. Rachel turns her head to Audrey,

"Let's go, they'll be alright." Rachel moves slightly before leaving slowly, going left from the entrance, motioning for Audrey to follow. Audrey moves slowly, following close behind Rachel. 'I hope you're right Rachel. Please be safe Kira, Hayley.'

Kira follows close behind Hayley. Watching her as she makes her way to the food stall, occasionally taking glances at the Hydra. The monster had stopped breathing fire, and was now feeding on the burnt bodies of the people who were in the area when the Hydra appeared. Kira shakes her head before getting closer to Hayley. She doesn't need to be thinking about the dead right now, she needs to talk with Hayley about who she really is, and also where the real Hayley might be. They get to the food stall and Hayley jumps over the counter before Kira follows, and slowly lifts herself up and over the counter. Hayley watches Kira come over the counter, landing on her feet next to her with a slight exhale of air.

"You good Kira?" Hayley asks, putting a hand on her shoulder gently. Kira looks at Hayley and nods

"Yeah, I'm good." She gives her friend a small smile before looking at her seriously. "Hey Hayley,"

"Hm, what's up?"

"Who are you really?"

Hayley looks at Kira with a blank look. "What do you mean Kira? I'm Hayley."

Kira shakes her head "No, that's highly doubtful. Hayley would at least know what the covers on her phone were, especially the j-pop songs on her phone as well." Kira gives Hayley a look telling her that she has no chance of backing anything up. Hayley sighs, lifting her hand off of Kira's shoulder before sitting down with her back to the counter wall, she closes her eyes and rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, yes. I'm not Hayley, my name is-"

"Hey! What are you two doing here?!"

Hayley and Kira turn their heads to see a man kneeling around a corner, which looked like a doorway. He looked to be in his early thirties, clean-shaven, with a mop of short brown hair, and wearing a employee uniform, Kira looks at the man, who looked almost confused that there were actually other people here besides himself.

Hayley gets onto her knees, slowly moving towards him.

"Sir? Its's okay, we're here to help you. I was informed that you had weapons in this establishment?"

The man looks at Hayley with a look of confusion "Weapons? What do you think I'm running here?!" The man shouts at Hayley now, looking upset. "This is a food joint. You purchase food to eat and mingle amongst friends. So you think a food joint sells swords and bows like some video game?!" The man seemed to get more upset now, shifting his body so he was above Hayley "what are a couple of girls like yourselves even do-"

"We're here to fight the Hydra!"

The man stops, and looks over at Kira, a clear look of surprised confusion on his face. "What?" he slowly leans forward towards Kira, who tries to back up, but it stuck up against the counter side. "What did you just say?"

Hayley jumps in before Kira can a word in.

"The Hydra in the food court burning it down just appeared out of nowhere, we can both see it. Along with two others, they went to find the civilians who ran off at the sight of the monster."

Hayley turns to Kira and put her hand on her back, rubbing it slowly as she tries to calm her down. She turns her head back to the man "so, mister…" she notices his name tag, "James. We need any form of weaponry that you have to help us kill the Hydra." Hayley gets up and looks at the monster roaring, its multiple heads looking…up? Why would its heads be looking up at the incomplete ceiling? It roars again, its tail thrashing about wildly hitting chairs and tables. Hayley then closes her eyes in thought before hearing the roars of the Hydra again, they almost sound sad. Like cries out in pain and sorrow? 'No,' thought Hayley 'it's a monster. A beast that only kills for itself.' Hayley's thoughts then spiral out of control. Flashes of possible events go through her head; her dying many ways from the Hydra, Kira's death, what Rachel and Audrey will think if either of them die, Rachel's tear-streaked face as she holds her sisters dead body. "Argh!" Hayley falls down onto one knee as she opens her eyes and breaths hard. "Ha…ha….what the Hades was that?"

"Hey, you okay miss?" James, who has now sat back down away from Kira and has his back against the opposing wall, looks over at Hayley a little concerned, before looking back at Kira pointing at Hayley "what's up with your friend there?"

"It's okay mister, I'll take care of her." Kira slowly crawls over to Hayley. "Hey, its alright." She puts her hand on Hayley's back as she kneels next to her, her hand on Hayley's back slowly rubbing tiny circles with her palm to calm her down, before leaning in close so only Hayley can hear. "Did you have thoughts about death, you own, or others?" Hayley nods slightly, taking slow, deep breaths as she tries to calm down.

"It was like my mind was in a race. These flashes of images; my death, yours, how Rachel would react to my death. It felt like I was somewhere else, watching from a different angle." Hayley closes her eyes as she focuses on Kira's hand on her back, her palm slowly making circles on her back. She takes a deep breath, holds it for three seconds, then exhales out slowly. "Ugh. Jeez, does this happen often with her?"

Kira stops her circling and puts her hand on Hayley's shoulder, smiling sadly. "Yeah, she told me that she's had memory flashes from time to time. Sometimes even constructing different outcomes from a previous memory."

Hayley looks at Kira, her brown eyes meeting Kira's hazel as they lock eyes for what seems like forever. Hayley breaks first; blinking and smiling at Kira, who blinks back and returns the smile with her own, somewhat alluring smile. Those luscious lips, the slight redness in her cheeks, and those pearly whites of teeth. Hayley shakes her head and chuckles to herself, wrapping her arms around Kira surprising the girl.

"Umm Hayley?" Kira looks at Hayley before looking over at James, who smiles slightly at the two girls who jumped into his stall

"Hm, yeah?" Hayley rests her chin on Kira's shoulder, holding her close to herself.

"Are…are you happy?"

"Heh I guess I am. I'm happy that Hayley has such caring people in her life that can understand her struggles and be there for her whenever she feels down. Makes me think about my own friends…"

"Oh..hmm" Kira hugs Hayley back, pulling her close as Kira also rests her chin against Hayley's shoulder, closing her eyes before opening them to see James looking at them with questionable eyes as he lifts his hand to her with his thumb up. Kira nods slightly returning the gesture to him, causing him to smile and slowly get to his feet.

"Ahem, okay ladies, you said that you needed weapons right?"

Hayley and Kira release from the hug and look towards James, who pulls a kitchen knife off of the counter and shows it to them. Both girls look at the knife, then at James, then at each other before returning to the knife.

"Well, will this be useful to you?"

"Um…" Kira looks to Hayley, who looks disappointed at the rather short knife. She reaches for the knife and James hands it to her handle first. Kira watches Hayley take the knife and backs away, standing next to James as Hayley looks it over, doing a couple of swings with it, switching from her right to left hand. 'Oh wow,' thinks Kira, as she watches Hayley swing and stab the blade around like it's nothing 'she looks like she has a lot of practice with that thing.'

Hayley finishes with the blade in a reverse grip in her right hand and looks it over "Hm. Well, it's not celestial bronze," Hayley mutters to herself, feeling the balance of the weapon "but I guess it is a mortal weapon…" She hands the knife back to James handle first "sorry, but this won't be able to cut through the Hydras skin. We'll need something made of-"

"Celestial bronze, right?" Kira cuts in, looking from Hayley to James, both of them looking at her wide-eyed, and mouths slightly open. Kira looks back to Hayley confused "that is what you had said right, celestial bronze, or did I mishear?"

"You heard me?" Hayley sounds surprised that Kira had heard her, but James looks the most surprised. He stares at the two of them before turning his body towards Hayley, giving her a serious stare.

"Hey, did you really say celestial bronze?"

"Um…y-yeah" Hayley shivers at James' stare and looks down at her feet

"Then are you two demigods?" James turns and looks to Kira, who looks confused

"Sorry, demi what?"

"Demigods, children of a mortal human and a God."

Kira looks at Hayley, gears turning in her brain as she thinks about past events "so is that what you were trying to say, but wanted to explain later?"

Hayley nods slowly looking up at Kira before looking back down at her feet "mhm…sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

Kira shakes her head "no it's okay, you had to try and keep up the appearance of Hayley." Kira smiles at Hayley, stepping closer to her as she pulls her into a gentle hug. "It's okay." Hayley slowly returns the hug and she smiles.

"Thank you Kira. Thank you for understanding."

"Like I said, it's okay." Kira chuckles, causing Hayley to do the same. Hayley looks and notices that James is gone. She releases Kira from the embrace and looks around before James comes back through a swinging door that lead to a back room, and notices James carrying something.

"Well, this should be more to your liking in terms of a weapon that can kill that thing." James holds out what looked to be a object wrapped in brown cloth. Hayley and Kira look at the cloth, Kira looking at it apprehensively before Hayley takes it and unwraps the cloth to reveal a dagger. It looked like quite the blade; ashen grey in colour, and about the size of her forearm. The black, leather wrapped handle seemed to be a bit longer than her own grip, with a cross guard that looked like two ends of a bone, there even was what looked like a red jewel in the centre of the cross guard. Hayley shifts her hands as she takes the dagger by the handle, holding the handle in the cloth as she inspects the weapon.

Kira looks at the weapon "i-is that-"

"Bone. Dragon bone if what she said was true." James folds his arms across his chest as he rests his eyes on the weapon.

Hayley looks at James "Dragon bone? You mean Drakon bone right?"

"Dray-kon? Is that some sort of monster?" Kira looks between Hayley and James, who look like two people who found something in common with each other.

"Well, it is like a dragon, just a little older in terms of which came first."

"Oh, okay." Kira points to the blade "So then this blade will be able to harm, maybe even kill, the Hydra?"

James puts his finger to his chin as he looks down in thought, "well, from what the girl told me: 'Only a child with a mind of wisdom may wield this blade. May you find a suitable candidate for this blade.' And then she just walked away, disappearing into the crowd without a trace."

Hayley stares questionably at James "Did you get a good description of the girl?"

James shakes his head "No, she was wearing a hood that covered her whole face."

"Um excuse me?"

Hayley and James turn their attention to Kira, who is glancing from Hayley to the weapon.

"Um, if you aren't going to use that now…may I hold it? Just to get a feel of its weight."

Hayley stares at Kira. The girl has her hands behind her back, her feet shuffling side to side slowly, and her eyes darting from every which way before resting on Hayley's own.

"Oh, right." Hayley glances down at the cloth covered blade that she's been holding this whole time. "I guess I got too engaged in who gave it that I didn't notice that I was still holding onto it. Sure Kira, here you are." Hayley moves to grab the handle, but stops before touching it. "Hey Kira by the way," Kira looks up at Hayley with a confused curious look. "My name is Annabeth. Sorry that I got interrupted when I was going to tell you." Kira shakes her head

"It's alright, Annabeth. Hmm, Annabeth. That's such a unique name, it reminds me of a friend that Hayley had introduced me to while we were chatting online."

"Huh. Well, you'll have to introduce me sometime." Hayley, no, Annabeth giggles, smiling at Kira "anyway, you wanted to feel the weight of this right?" Annabeth holds out the clothed weapon in front of her towards Kira before taking hold of the blade to give to Kira. Once her hand touched the handle however, Annabeth, Kira and ever James, who is standing behind Annabeth, were greeted with a bright red flash of light coming from the blade. "What the-" Hayley shields her eyes with her other hand as the light only gets brighter.

 **Thanks everyone who enjoy reading this basic, but complex idea that I had! Please follow/favourite if you want to notified the next time I update! :)**


End file.
